pour toi, mon corps en sacrifice
by iantocullen
Summary: Harry est face au seigneur des ténébres, c'est la fin, il le sait, mais...
1. Chapter 1

Dix-sept ans qu'ils s'attendaient, dix-sept ans qu'ils se chassaient, dix-sept ans qu'ils se haïssaient. Deux heures qu'ils s'affrontaient, deux heures qu'ils voyaient tomber les leurs de chaque côté, deux heures qu'ils souffraient.

L'évidence s'impose à lui, pire que les plaies béantes dans ses chairs. Il ne vaincrait pas, et le monde allait sombrer dans les ténèbres avec lui. Ils souffriraient tous, bien plus que le reste de la population. Parce qu'ils étaient ses amis, sa famille. Sa raison de se battre.

Un nouvel éclair bleuté l'atteint. Il est propulsé en arrière, il s'effondre sur le sol froid et humide. Il a mal. Chaque parcelle de son corps l'inonde de douleur. Bientôt il rendra son dernier souffle. Difficilement, il se traîne pour à nouveau lui faire face. Allongé sur le ventre, il se soutient tant bien que mal d'une main.

La silhouette à la fois sombre et pâle s'approche. Elle s'insinue entre lui et les derniers rayons de lumière. L'obscurité le recouvre.

- Alors, voilà le puissant Survivant. Celui qu'il m'a fallu craindre. Que dirait ton précieux Dumbledore s'il te voyait comme ça ? Son arme réduite à l'impuissance, vaincue ?

- Il dirait que je me suis battu avec courage pour protéger ceux que j'aime.

-Et pour quelle réussite ! Tu vas mourir, Harry, ceux que tu aime avec toi. Tu as perdu, ton monde m'appartient désormais.

- Je ne me laisserai pas abattre si facilement. J'ai promis, jusqu'à la mort.

- Alors je vais t'exaucer.

Voldemort lève le bras, la baguette tremblante de la puissance contenue dans le sort létal. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire démoniaque, esquissant les prémisses des mots mortels.

Harry ferme les paupières. Il retient la dernière larme, pour l'emmener avec lui de l'autre côté. Garder son humanité dans la mort. Il frémit, le froid, la colère, la peur.

L'excitation de Voldemort le porte au seuil de l'extase. Son rire emplit la forêt autour d'eux.

- Adieu, Harry Potter. Avada…

Harry sent une secousse près de lui. Il ouvre à nouveau les yeux, incrédule, persuadé qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le faire.

Et il est là. S'interposant entre lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le sang sur son visage, coulant de ses plaies, la sueur sur sa nuque coulant de ses cheveux, les larmes sur ses joues coulant de ses yeux.

- Laissez-le.

- Qu'est-ce là ? Le plus décevant de mes partisans, Draco Malfoy ? Que viens-tu faire ici ? Au lieu de te terrer dans ton trou jusqu'à la fin de la bataille?

- Je poursuis mon destin.

- A savoir ?

- Finir de vous décevoir.

- Que comptes-tu faire? Brûler tes dernières forces dans la défense de cet être insignifiant ?

Voldemort poursuit son laïus, oubliant les deux adolescents tremblants. Ignorant tout de la joute mentale qu'ils se livrent.

« Pars, je t'en prie. Il te tuera. »

« Et tu crois que je vais te laisser avec lui, sachant qu'il te fera bien pire. Non, Harry, je ne peux pas. »

« Tu crois vraiment que je veux te voir mourir avant de périr à mon tour? Fais-moi ce cadeau. Préserve ta vie, pour moi. »

« A quoi bon survivre si tu n'es plus là. »

« C'est mon destin. Je dois le tuer, et mourir avec lui. Pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. »

« Les prophètes peuvent se tromper. »

« C'est écrit, Draco. Par pitié, fuis. »

« Je t'aime. Tu le sais? »

« Bien sûr. Tout comme moi. »

« Tu n'as jamais été capable de me le dire. Ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi. Rien que pour toi. Tu comprends ? Le reste du monde m'est égal. Adieu. »

« Non, Draco, non…. »

Draco lève le bras, hasarde un regard sur le visage de son ami. Il lui sourit une dernière fois « Garde-moi au fond de ton cœur….. ».

Draco amorce les mots de l'incantation. Ils lui brûlent la gorge et la bouche. Dans un dernier geste d'affection, Harry tend le bras et vient enrouler sa main droite autour de la cheville de Draco.

Pour te transmettre le courage, pour te demander de ne pas mourir, pour te donner tout mon amour.

- Avada Kedavra.

Draco hurle, Harry le suit dans ses cris. La douleur irradie leurs deux corps. Le jet de lumière verte coule sans discontinuer de la baguette de Draco.

Les membres du Seigneur des Ténèbres fondent, s'écaillent, disparaissent. Il s'efface peu à peu. Emporté par la puissance du sort.

Une aura blanche se colle à sa peau reptilienne , elle resserre son étreinte et semble l'étouffer. Son corps n'existe presque plus. Il ne reste que son cri qui finit par s'évanouir dans les bois.

Draco s'effondre inconscient face à son ami. Leurs sangs se mêlent sur la terre sombre de la Forêt Interdite.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Réveil difficile.

Un an plus tard.

Harry a mal. Son crâne est comme fracassé par l'éblouissante luminosité. Il entr'ouvre un œil. Il ne sait pas où il se trouve.

Des murs blancs, des draps rêches, un lit pas vraiment confortable. Un hôpital.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvre les deux yeux en grand. Il cherche, scrute, fouille. Mais rien. Il ne sait ni quand, ni comment il est arrivé ici.

Un éclat de voix, puis un murmure. La porte s'ouvre. La jeune femme retient un cri.

- Mr Potter. Vous êtes réveillé. Je préviens votre famille immédiatement. Je vais chercher votre médecin.

Un médecin ? Qui est cette femme ? Dans quel hôpital je suis ?

Il ne se pose pas plus de question, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Son sourire s'étire sur son visage, une légère gêne au coin de l'œil.

- Harry, enfin ! J'ai bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.

Hermione se jette dans ses bras offerts. Elle le serre si fort qu'il croit mourir asphyxié. Elle réprime les larmes au creux de ses paupières.

- Je préviens les autres et je suis toute à toi.

Elle s'éclipse un instant et revient aussi vite suivie de Ron, Ginny, les époux Weasley, MacGonagall et Snape.

- Quand tu disais prévenir, je ne pensais pas que tu les ramènerais tous en deux minutes.

- Depuis le temps qu'on attend ton réveil, répond-elle, on s'est organisé pour être là le plus vite possible

- Depuis le temps ? Combien de temps ?

- Bientôt un an, Harry.

La voix de Ron se brise sur son prénom. Hermione vient s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et lui prend la main.

- Franchement, on commençait à se dire que tu ne reviendrais pas.

- Charmant, la confiance règne. Heureusement que j'ai toujours eu l'esprit de contrariété. Si j'avais suivi vos plans, je serai resté un légume. Au fait, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Je me souviens d'avoir vu Voldemort disparaître. Mais après, le néant, je ne me rappelle de rien.

- Tu l'as eu, et en beauté, éclate Ron. On l'a su immédiatement. Les Mangemorts se sont arrêtés net. D'un seul coup. Plus un cri, plus un sort, plus un mouvement. Hallucinant.

- Que leur est-il arrivé ?

- Ils ont senti que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus, explique Snape. Ils n'avaient plus de raison de se battre. Pour la plupart, ils sont à Azkaban aujourd'hui.

- Il y a eu un procès ?

- Plusieurs, on n'est loin d'en avoir fini, mon garçon, dit Mr Weasley.

- Et les autres, demande-t-il d'une voix inquiète, je veux dire le reste de l'équipe ?

- Il y a eu des morts, beaucoup trop, dit Hermione d'un ton étouffé . Fred, Tonks, Lupin, les frères Crivey… Luna est toujours dans le coma. Neville n'est pas encore remis de son Doloris, mais il est en bon voie.

- Et Draco ?

- Quoi Draco ? demande Ron, surpris.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Euh, Harry tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui. Je veux savoir comment il va. C'est important pour moi.

- Mais il a essayé de te tuer ! explose Ron.

Harry ne peut retenir son fou rire.

- Des conneries, t'en as déjà dit un bon paquet, mais celle-là…

-Harry, ce n'est pas drôle. Ou alors c'est son cerveau, dit sa meilleure amie, Je vous avais dit qu'il pouvais avoir des lésions internes.

- Mon cerveau se porte très bien, bien qu'il soit très douloureux pour le moment. Dis-moi où est Draco ? insiste-t-il.

- A Azkaban, répond-elle.

- Quoi ? Mais pour quel motif?

- Tentative de meurtre et trahison.

- C'est n'importe quoi. Vous êtes tellement butés que vous lui collez n'importe quoi sur le dos. Merde, il a tué Voldemort. Bon sang !

- Quoi ?

Le cri est unanime, pas une voix ne s'est tue.

- Vous voulez bien répéter ce que vous venez de dire, Mr Potter ? demande Snape, d'une voix grave, concentré.

- Draco a tué Voldemort… Pour me protéger, fini-t-il par avouer.

- C'est impossible. Il était face à toi, la baguette à la main. Il cachait les restes de Voldemort, dit Hermione, choquée.

- Il a dû vous le dire. Il a du se défendre. Vous ne l'avez pas écouté ?

- Eh bien, disons que ce n'était pas évident de discuter avec lui…répond Mr Weasley, gêné.

- Pourquoi ?

- Harry, Draco ne pouvait pas s'expliquer.

- Oh mon Dieu, que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Rien, je te jure, se défend Hermione. Il est dans le coma, comme toi jusqu'ici.

- C'est le sort, j'en suis sûr. Il a dû utiliser le reste de ses forces pour que le sort soit efficace sur Voldemort.

- Expliquez-nous ce qui s'est passé, Mr Potter, demande MacGonagall, platement.

- J'étais en mauvaise posture, blessé. Je n'avais plus de force et il avait décidé de m'achever. Apparemment je n'étais pas assez divertissant. Il allait me lancer un sort impardonnable quand Draco a transplané. Il s'est interposé entre Voldemort et moi. Il a lancé un Avada Kedavra.

- Il est taré, le petit serpent, raille Ron.

- J'ai cru que Voldemort allait rejeter le sort sur Draco et qu'il nous tuerait tout les deux, reprend Harry en jetant un regard noir à son ami. Alors pour qu'on parte ensemble, je me suis accroché à lui comme j'ai pu…

- Tu lui as saisi la cheville ? Demande Hermione, une lueur de compréhension dans le regard.

- Oui. Comment le sais-tu?

- Regarde ta main droite.

Harry s'exécute, découvrant une large brûlure au creux de sa paume. Il lève les yeux vers ses amis, cherchant une réponse dans leurs regards. Hermione lui fournit un élément de réponse.

- Je vous avais bien dit que ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Des telles blessures dans un contexte aussi particulier sont forcément liées.

- Quelles blessures ?

- Draco a la même brûlure sur la cheville gauche. Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle brûlure, Harry. Il s'agit d'une cicatrice magique.

- Explique-moi. Comment le fait que je lui tienne la cheville a pu provoquer ces blessures ?

- Si vous permettez, Mme Weasley, demande Snape d'une voix douce, je vais essayer de donner une explication.

- Attendez ! Mme Weasley ?

- On voulait attendre ton réveil, dit Ron en désignant le ventre d'Hermione, mais disons qu'il ne nous en a pas laissé le temps.

- Oh ! J'ai mal au crâne. C'est trop d'informations d'un coup. Donc vous êtes marié et bientôt parents ?

-Tu as tout compris, dit Ron, d'un air triomphant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je paniquerais plus tard. Draco ?

- Comme le disait Mme Weasley. Draco a la même cicatrice sur la cheville gauche. Nous savons qu'il s'agit de blessures magiques à cause du temps de cicatrisation. Voyez-vous, Mr Potter, ces deux plaies ont mis moins de 48 heures pour guérir alors que les autres ont mis des mois.

- Des mois? Mais en général vous me remettez sur pied en moins d'une semaine.

- Oui, avant. Mais avec ce qui vous est arrivé … Nous ne pouvions pas, lâche, finalement Snape.

- Expliquez-vous, professeur. Vous me faites peur.

-Vous avez raison d'avoir peur, Mr Potter, dit Snape avec un sourire sinistre. Quand nous vous avons retrouvé ce jour-là, nous avons constaté que toute magie avait déserté votre corps.

- Quoi ! Non, vous devez vous tromper.

- Essayez. Vous verrez bien.

Harry prend la baguette que lui tend Snape. Il lance un Accio sur le verre d'eau posé sur la table. Mais rien. Celui-ci ne tremble même pas.

- Comment est-ce possible? demande-t-il d'un air implorant.

- Eh bien, nous pensons que tu as dû utiliser tout ton potentiel magique pour tuer Voldemort, dit Hermione, en se tordant les mains. De plus, nous avons dû attendre que vos blessures guérissent normalement. La magie n'a plus le moindre effet sur vous.

-Plus le moindre effet? Comment est-ce possible?

-Par le même procédé, je crois, dit Hermione. Le fait que tu aies brûlé toute la magie en toi. Ça t'a immunisé à toute autre forme de magie. Comme Draco et toi étaient reliés pendant le sort … En tuant Voldemort, tu as tué l'être magique qui était en vous.

- Je vous répète que c'est Draco qui l'a tué.

- J'ai peut-être une explication, lâche MacGonagall, resté silencieuse jusqu'ici. Dumbledore m'avait parlé de cette éventualité. C'est l'amour, Harry, votre amour qui a vaincu Lord Voldemort. Par l'intermédiaire de Mr Malfoy.

- Comment, professeur?

- Dumbledore disait que ce qui vous avait protégé enfant était l'amour de votre mère. Le fait qu'elle se soit sacrifiée pour vous sauver la vie. Et je crois qu'ici, nous sommes dans le même cas de figure. Vous l'avez dit, Mr Malfoy a voulu tuer Voldemort pour vous protéger. Il a donc reproduit le sort de votre mère. Involontairement, bien sûr. Ce qui vous a protégé, tout les deux, de la puissance du mage noir. Et ainsi lorsque Mr Malfoy a lancé le sort impardonnable il a pu tuer Voldemort grâce à votre puissance.

- Ma puissance ? Comme si en le touchant, je lui avais donné ma magie ? Demande Harry.

- Exactement, précise la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. En fait, je pense qu'en touchant Mr Malfoy, vous lui avez transmis le pouvoir de tuer Voldemort. Je crois que nous pouvons dire que vous avez tué le mage noir ensemble.

- Parfait! Mr Weasley allez dire ça au ministère qu'ils le libèrent sur le champ.

- Ce n'est pas si facile, Harry. Les accusations sont graves.

- Convoquez le Magnemagot, je vais témoigner pour sa défense. Je refuse qu'il passe plus de temps en prison alors que c'est lui le vrai héros.

- Écoute, Harry, je vais faire de mon mieux. Ron, viens m'aider peut-être qu'avec ton soutien, ça ira plus vite, dit Mr Weasley père.

- Ton soutien ? Qu'as-tu encore fait ?

- Figure-toi qu'après ton … accident, j'ai pris la direction de la résistance. Aujourd'hui je dirige une équipe d'Aurors d'élite. Nous chassons les derniers Mangemorts, lui explique son ami.

- Waouh !

- A tout à l'heure ou plus. Même avec un héros, il n'est pas dit que le ministre autorise l'avancée du procès. Hermione, pas de bêtises.

Il se penche sur la future maman et lui dépose un léger baiser au coin des lèvres avant de transplaner avec son père.

- C'est pas tout ça. Ginny, viens ma chérie. Il faut aller prévenir le reste de la famille que Harry est réveillé. Au revoir, Harry, dit Mme Weasley en lui déposant un baiser sur chaque joue.

Mme Weasley prend la main de sa fille et transplane dans un dernier sourire.

- Je vais de ce pas au chevet de Draco. Peut-être qu'il aura droit au même miracle que vous, dit Snape une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Vous avez raison. Je me charge de porter la bonne nouvelle au reste de la communauté, fini par dire la directrice.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Harry se retrouve seul avec Hermione.

- Harry, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Je vais appeler ton médecin pour qu'il t'explique.

- Non, je préfère que ce soit toi qui me l'explique. C'est au sujet de mes jambes?

- Oui, souffle-t-elle. Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je ne les sens plus. Je sais qu'elles sont là parce que je les ai touchées. Mais je n'ai plus aucune sensation. Comment est-ce arrivé?

-Voldemort a lancé un sort de fracasse et tu l'as reçu au niveau des lombaires.

- Ce lâche m'a tiré dans le dos!

- C'est ce que nous pensons. Mais attends, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? interroge-t-elle.

- Ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir mal et de savoir que j'allais mourir et qu'en plus j'allais entraîner Draco avec moi.

- Je rêve ou tu es amoureux de lui?

Harry la regarde comme hypnotisé mais ne lui répond pas.

- Harry, qu'y a-t-il?

- Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache. C'est étrange d'entendre quelqu'un en parler comme ça. Alors que je ne lui ai jamais avoué.

- Alors, toi et Draco?

- Oui, Draco et moi.

- Ouille. Toi qui disais trop d'info d'un coup. Non, tu n'es pas sérieux. Je l'aurais vu si tu….

- Nous avons toujours fait en sorte d'être discret, enfin moi surtout…..

- Comment une telle chose a pu se produire ? l'interroge-t-elle.

-Tu te souviens de l'embuscade au Chemin de Traverse ? Il y a un an.

- Deux ans, Harry, ça fait deux ans.

- Laisse-moi le temps de me faire à cette idée. Tu t'en rappelles ?

- Comment l'oublier? J'ai cru que tu étais mort.

- J'ai failli l'étrangler !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre incongrue.**

**Deux ans plus tôt, Chemin de Traverse. **

**Harry a mal, il ne les voit pas tous mais il se sent encerclé. Il en compte au moins huit. Le sang bat ses tempes, noyant son cerveau, incapable de réfléchir clairement. Pourtant, il faut réfléchir, trouver une issue. **

**Chaque possibilité de retraite qu'il entrevoit disparaît aussitôt derrière un Mangemort. Des voix étouffées par les masques macabres ne lui laissent aucun espoir sur sa survie. Cette fois fini le Survivant. **

**-Vous pouvez l'abîmer, mais pas trop. Le seigneur des ténèbres le veut vivant, dit une voix traînante. **

**Malfoy père jubile de l'avoir à sa merci. Depuis le temps qu'il attend pour le livrer à son maître. Harry le laisse divaguer sur ce qu'il peut lui faire ou non, profitant de l'accalmie pour chercher à s'enfuir. Il se redresse un peu, pour évaluer la hauteur des murs. S'il n'avait pas le bras cassé, peut-être aurait-il pu l'escalader. De toute façon sans sa baguette, tout espoir est vain. **

**-…. Le Seigneur des ténèbres pourrait se montrer miséricordieux si tu te rends sans faire d'histoires… **

**« C'est ça, cours toujours! » **

**Lucius parle, semble donner des ordres mais Harry ne les comprend pas. Il est fatigué, il voudrait dormir ou mourir, que ce soit enfin fini. **

**Plus de douleur, plus de peur, plus de drame. **

**Harry se redresse, quitte à mourir autant que ce soit avec honneur. **

**- Allez, un peu de courage ! Depuis le temps que tu veux ma peau, viens la chercher. Après tout, ton Maître se fiche bien de la façon dont je meurs tant que c'est fait. **

**-Tu sais, il a de grands projets pour toi. La mort serait trop facile. **

**Harry veut contenir les tremblements de son corps mais rien n'y fait. La peur s'insinue en lui. Les tortures que Voldemort lui réserve sont sûrement l'une des choses qu'il craint le plus au monde. Il se sent courber l'échine de désespoir. Plus rien ne pourrait le sauver de son terrible destin. **

**Alors qu'il rend les armes se laissant tomber au sol, il se sent retenu par quelque chose mais il ne sait quoi. Autour de lui les ombres s'agitent, courent, crient. **

**Contre son oreille, il entend une voix murmurer un « Accio ». Puis un trouble s'empare de son ventre, il se sent happer par le néant. **

**Il atterrit rudement dans une petite clairière. Le poids de leur deux corps les entraînent. Ils roulent sur le sol, Harry parvient à prendre le dessus, son bras valide autour du cou adverse, les jambes enroulés autour des hanches de l'autre. Difficilement, il articule. **

**- Qui êtes-vous? Que me voulez-vous ? **

**- Calme-toi. Si je te voulais du mal, je t'aurais laissé là-bas. **

**Harry se fige, cette voix. Il relâche immédiatement sa prise, d'un bond l'autre opère un rétablissement. L'homme de haute stature, caché par un capuchon lui mangeant le visage, le regarde se débattre pour se redresser. Harry reprend immédiatement le contrôle de son corps et se relève comme si de rien n'était. **

**- Malfoy ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé? **

**-Ne vas rien t'imaginer ! dit Draco d'une voix blasée. Ce n'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait, mais pour moi. **

**- Oui, je vois. Tu espère que j'intercède en ta faveur quand nous aurons gagné la guerre. **

**- Je te trouve bien présomptueux, dit le Serpentard, un rire dans la voix. Qui te dit que tu vas gagner ? Et de toute façon, je ne compte pas sur toi pour me sauver la vie, alors que tu n'es même pas capable de te sauver toi-même. **

**- Qui t'as dit que j'avais besoin de ton aide ? s'énerve Harry. Je m'en serais sorti tout seul, comme à chaque fois. **

**- Si ça t'amuse de le croire. Ils n'avaient plus qu'un pas à faire et tu te serais retrouvé dans le QG de Voldemort. Et là je ne donnais pas cher de ta peau. **

**- C'est loin d'être la première fois que je lui échappe. **

**- Peut être, mais là, ils étaient prêts. Le piège était en place, si je n'étais pas intervenu, tu serais en train de souffrir mille morts. **

**- D'ailleurs, comment et pourquoi es-tu intervenu ? **

**- Tu crois vraiment que je veux vivre dans un monde sous la coupe de Voldemort ? Ça me fait mal de l'avouer, mais sans toi, il n'y a plus le moindre espoir. **

**- Tu …tu crois en moi ? balbutie Harry. **

**- Croire en toi ! Arrête de dire des bêtises. Disons que je mets toutes les chances de mon côté. **

**- Pourquoi t'être rallié à lui si tu ne crois pas en lui? **

**- Tu es si prévisible. D'un côté les bons, de l'autre les méchants! En faire mon ennemi m'aurait condamné à mort. Comment aurais-je pu agir contre lui en étant mort ? **

**- Pourtant tu affiches une telle dévotion ! Je ne … C'est un piège, lâche-t-il. En fait, c'est toi qui vas me livrer à lui ! **

**- Bien sûr, dit Draco d'une voix moqueuse, et je t'ai ramené ici en sécurité pour qu'il ait encore plus de mal à te tuer. Imbécile, réfléchis avant de parler. **

**- En sécurité ? Où sommes-nous ? **

**- Tu fais cent mètres sur la droite et tu seras dans le parc de Poudlard. **

**- Pourquoi pas directement là-bas? Tu ne sais pas viser, Malfoy ? ajoute-t-il en riant de soulagement. **

**- Très drôle. Il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte du château. **

**- Ah, oui. C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Viens qu'on se mette à l'abri, des fois qu'ils me cherchent ici. **

**- Je ne peux pas. Si on me voit ici, je suis perdu. **

**- Pourquoi ? De toute façon, tu es démasqué maintenant. Viens te réfugier à l'Ordre. On te protégera. **

**- Me protéger ? Quelle blague! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin d'une bande de sorciers en déroute pour me protéger ? Je me suis arrangé pour que les Mangemorts ne puissent pas me reconnaître avant de venir te chercher. **

**- Comment as-tu fait ? **

**- Magie noire, parfois ça sert. Allez, retourne au château. Et ne dis à personne ce qu'il s'est passé. **

**- Je ne dirais rien, si tu réponds à ma question. **

**- Quelle question ? demande Draco, dans un soupir d'exaspération. **

**- Comment as-tu su que j'avais besoin d'aide ? **

**- J'ai participé à la mise en place du piège. Il y avait un sortilège de transport caché dans la ruelle. **

**- Je ne te comprends pas. Pourquoi aider à la mise en place du piège pour ensuite venir me sauver ? **

**- Pour deux raisons : premièrement faire le piège moi-même me permettait d'en connaître tous les secrets, deuxièmement ça me donne un alibi en quelque sorte. **

**- Le fait que tu participe au piège t'innocente du sabotage. C'est ça? **

**- Bien, tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux être intelligent. **

**- Merci. - Ce n'était pas un compliment. **

**- Non, je veux dire merci de m'avoir aidé, dit le Survivant en lui tendant la main. Tu es sûr ? Viens avec moi. **

**- Oui, je ….. Ils me croient au Pays de Galles pour récupérer un objet très important…. Je ne devrais pas être avec …. Je dois partir. Va te mettre à l'abri. Au revoir, Potter. **

**- Malfoy, attends. Je te reverrais? **

**- Bien sûr, dit Draco, un peu trop vite. Euh… je veux dire que je suis censé revenir en cours demain. **

**- Bien, à demain alors. Fais attention. **

**- Ouais. Au fait, tiens. Tu vas en avoir besoin. **

**Draco sort la baguette d'Harry de sa poche et la lui tend avant de transplaner. Harry le regarde disparaître avant de se diriger vers le château. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : Un début d'explication.**

**

* * *

**

**Aujourd'hui avec Hermione. **

**- Donc c'était lui ton mystérieux sauveur! A chaque fois que tu ne nous disais pas ce qui était arrivé en mission c'est parce que c'était lui qui intervenait ? **

**- Oui, je voulais préserver sa couverture. Au début, je me servais de lui pour avoir des informations et aussi comme roue de secours. Au cas où. J'ai toujours étais du genre à foncer tête baissée. **

**- Je veux bien croire que vous soyez devenu « amis » par la force de chose mais de là à coucher avec l'ennemi. Il y a tout un monde. **

**- Je n'ai jamais dis qu'on était ensemble comme ça, dit il, d'un air gêné. **

**- Mais alors que veux-tu dire? **

**- Je veux dire que je l'aime et que c'est réciproque. Mais nous ne nous sommes jamais aventurés sur ce terrain. **

**Harry repart dans ses pensées. **

**

* * *

**

**Six mois après l'embuscade. **

**Harry est assis à la grande table, écoutant d'une oreille la nouvelle dispute entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Cherchant un peu de réconfort, il s'autorise un regard vers la table des Serpentards. Juste un coup d'œil pour être sûr qu'il ne soit pas blessé. **

**Il l'aperçoit et esquisse un demi-sourire. Draco lui répond d'un regard tendre avant de détourner les yeux. **

**Comme après chacune de leurs missions, pour un camp ou l'autre, ils vont se retrouver dans la salle sur demande après le couvre-feu. Et comme à chaque fois l'attente est de plus en plus intolérable pour Harry. **

**Il a compris depuis quelque semaine qu'il est pris au piège. Pour rien au monde, il ne veut laisser transparaître ses sentiments. **

**Draco espionne Voldemort pour lui. Il lui explique les plans, les pièges, les intentions. Parfois quand il le peut, il sabote le travail. **

**Bien sûr Harry sait que Draco ne le fait pas uniquement pour vaincre Voldemort. En même temps que naissaient ses sentiments pour le beau blond, il a senti éclore les mêmes chez son sauveur. **

**Jamais Harry ne pourrait les reconnaître, le simple fait de l'avouer pourrait faire tuer Draco. Alors même à lui, il ne dira rien. Enfin, il espère pouvoir contenir son trouble au fond de ses entrailles. Un son de clochette se fait entendre, tous les élèves tournent la tête vers la table des professeurs. La directrice a décidé de faire un discours. Chacun se tait, concentrant son attention sur le professeur de Métamorphose. **

**- Mes chers enfants, comme vous le savez Pré au Lard a été attaqué…. **

**Draco profite de l'inattention de ses camarades pour oser un autre regard sur le Survivant. Un agréable sentiment lui chatouille le ventre, Harry le regarde également. Une étrange lueur derrière ses lunettes, peut-être a-t-il vu le bandage autour de son bras. D'un mouvement de tête, Draco désigne la grande horloge de l'entrée. **

**« Plus qu'une heure et nous seront réunis » pense-t-il. **

**Il se fige à la vue de l'expression sur le visage d'Harry. Il cherche une réponse en l'interrogeant du regard, mais n'obtient rien qu'un sourire énigmatique. **

**Ils sortent de leurs rêveries lorsque les autres élèves se lèvent pour quitter la grande salle. Ron bouscule Harry pour le ramener à la réalité. **

**- Arrête de le regarder comme ça. Je sais que tu aimerais avoir des baguettes à la place des yeux pour l'achever mais bon…. **

**- Ouais. **

**Harry se lève très doucement, traînant volontairement. Peut-être qu'ainsi il ne restera presque plus d'élèves dans la pièce et qu'il pourra passer à côté de Draco pour le frôler, pour être sûr qu'il va bien. Alors qu'il s'approche de la sortie, il perd tout espoir. Snape a pris Draco à part. Sûrement pour parler de sa mission. Partant chacun de son côté, ils savent le sentiment de manque qui étreint l'autre. **

**Une heure et demie plus tard, Harry est assis dans un fauteuil de la salle sur demande. Voilà trente minutes qu'il devrait être là, mais non. Que lui est il encore arrivé? Est-ce Snape qui le retient ou quelque chose de plus grave ? Harry est sûr d'avoir vu un pansement sur son bras, peut-être est-il gravement blessé? **

**Il interrompe ses réflexions au son de la porte qui se referme. Il se lève. **

**- Tu es en retard. J'ai failli partir, dit-il, sachant parfaitement que Draco ne le croira pas. **

**- C'est Snape. Il devait me confier une nouvelle mission de la part de Tu Sais Qui. **

**- Encore, mais tu en reviens à peine! Il veut ta mort ou quoi. **

**- Peut être. Il sait que quelqu'un vous avertit. Il a des soupçons, je crois mais rien de concret. **

**- Abandonne ! Viens te cacher chez moi. Personne ne te trouvera là bas, Harry le supplie presque. **

**- Je ne peux pas. Tu le sais. Imagine qu'il vienne à apprendre que je suis le traître. Qu'adviendra-t-il de mes parents? **

**- Au diable tes parents! C'est leur faute si tu t'es retrouvé au milieu de cette guerre, dit le Survivant, dans un sanglot. **

**Draco comble les quelques mètres qui les séparent. Il enroule ses bras autour des épaules tremblantes de son ami. Il le serre si fort. **

**Pour qu'il oublie la guerre, la peur, le drame. **

**- Ça va aller. On s'en sortira. **

**La fin est proche. La voix douce de Draco lui chatouille les oreilles, l'inondant de paroles réconfortantes. Harry se détache légèrement, plongeant dans l'océan obscur de son regard. **

**- Que ce soit bientôt fini, je veux bien le croire. Mais que ça finisse bien, j'en doute. **

**- Crois-moi, je fais de mon mieux pour qu'on s'en sorte entier tous les ….tous les deux. Mais ce n'est pas si facile. J'ai failli me faire prendre quand j'ai dévié le sort de toi l'autre jour. **

**- Il ne fallait pas le faire alors. **

**Harry s'énerve en s'écartant définitivement des bras de Draco. Celui-ci s'approche tendant une main vers le visage du Survivant. Mais Harry se détourne, Draco laisse retomber sa main contre sa cuisse. **

**- Il veut que je lui ramène un bouquin qui date de sa scolarité ici. **

**- Je l'ai déjà détruit. **

**- Quoi ? Tu sais de quoi il s'agit. **

**- Oui c'est un Horcrux. Pour faire simple, Voldemort a caché une partie de son âme dedans pour un usage ultérieur. **

**- Je connais les Horcrux. Il m'en a parlé. Comment le sais-tu, toi? **

**- Tu te rappelle en deuxième année, le Basilic ? **

**- Je me rappelle. **

**- Eh bien, Ginny a pu trouver la Chambre des Secrets grâce au journal que Voldemort avait écrit quand il était ici. Il y avait mis une partie de son âme. Pour sauver Ginny et l'école, je l'ai détruit. **

**- Au moins, ça m'évite d'avoir à chercher un moyen pour le retrouver sans lui donner à la fin de ma quête. **

**- Si tu veux, je peux te le donner. Comme ça, tu auras réussi ta mission sans lui donner un quelconque avantage. **

**- Et j'explique comment que je l'ai retrouvé, puisqu'il est censé être en ta possession? **

**- Non, c'est Dumbledore qui l'avait. Après sa mort, j'ai récupéré ses affaires dont le journal. **

**- D'accord, on va faire ça. Je ne risquerai pas ma vie cette fois, dit il en baissant la tête. **

**Harry s'approche lui prenant la main, la serrant doucement. Il l'attire à lui, collant leurs torses. Harry enfouit le visage dans son cou respirant le parfum de ses cheveux. Il réprime l'envie d'y glisser la main. Draco se laisse reposer contre le corps tendu du Survivant. D'une petite voix, il murmure. **

**- Fais-le. Donne-moi le courage de continuer. **

**Presque inaudible, l'aveu atteint Harry en plein cœur. Il se crispe un peu plus contre Draco. **

**- Je ne peux pas. Tu es …. Nous sommes…. Si je …. Il te …. Non. Attends, comment sais-tu ce que j'ai envie de faire ? **

**- Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si je t'avais entendu le penser. **

**- Au moins je ne suis pas devenu fou, dit Harry, visiblement soulagé. **

**- Que veux-tu dire? **

**- Tout à l'heure dans la grande salle, tu as pensé « Plus qu'une heure et nous seront réunis ». **

**- Oui, comment le sais-tu? **

**- Mais comme toi à l'instant. J'ai entendu ta pensée. **

**- Pourquoi celle-là et pas les autres ? **

**- Parce qu'elle m'était destinée. Comme celle que je viens d'avoir à l'instant ne s'adressait qu'à toi. **

**- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, à ton avis ? **

**- Alors là, aucune idée. Et franchement ça m'est bien égal. Tu te rends compte que tu as accès à mes pensées et moi aux tiennes. Ça veut dire que Voldemort aussi. **

**- N'aie pas peur. Voldemort n'arrive pas à pénétrer mon esprit. **

**- Magie noire ? demande Harry, tremblant. **

**- Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ? **

**- Non. **

**- Pour en revenir à l'essentiel. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin que tu prennes soin de moi, j'ai besoin que tu me touche au plus profond de mon être. **

**Harry s'écarte vivement. Reculant le plus loin possible de Draco. **

**- Non, sûrement pas. Jamais. Je ne peux… ne dois pas. C'est trop….. **

**- Calme-toi. Et ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie. Je te connais, il me suffit de lire dans tes yeux. Je vois que tu me désires, que tu tiens à moi, que tu … m'aimes…. **

**- Si je te possède, si tu te laisse aller dans mes bras, si nous faisons l'amour. Il le saura, il le sentira et il te tuera. Non, je ne peux pas. **

**- C'est un risque que je suis prêt à courir. **

**- Peut-être mais pas moi. Je veux que tu restes en vie. Et si je devais être la cause de ta perte, je… j'en mourrais avec toi…. Je ne le supporterais pas. **

**- Et si je voulais mourir pour ça, s'énerve Draco. Mourir pour t'avoir aimé, et pas pour une cause ridicule dont je me fiche éperdument. **

**- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte? **

**- T'es pas un rapide, sourit Draco. Tu crois que je me soucie de ta cause ou de la sienne ? C'est toi et rien que toi qui a décidé pour moi, dit il, pointant Harry du doigt. Si tu l'avais rejoint, j'aurais décimé tout ton foutu Ordre du Phénix. Rien que pour toi. **

**- C'est pour ça que tu as rejoint les Mangemorts ? Murmure Harry. Pour pouvoir m'aider ? **

**- Dans l'espoir de tuer la guerre dans l'œuf en l'éliminant avant qu'il ne s'attaque à toi. J'ai lamentablement échoué. **

**- Tu es devenu un Mangemort pour moi, pour me protéger de lui ? Mais tu disais que c'était pour le monde et …. **

**- J'ai menti. Jamais je n'ai cru que tu pouvais avoir les mêmes sentiments que moi. Que tu aurais pu être am…. **

**- Non, tais-toi. Ne le dis pas. Si tu le dis, cela deviendra une vérité et tout le monde le saura rien qu'en nous regardant. Y compris Voldemort. **

**- Je ne le dirais pas si tu me prends, ici et maintenant. Montre-moi ce que tu ressens pour ne pas avoir à le dire. **

**- Ne me demande pas ça, le supplie Harry. Si tu insistes, je ne pourrais pas me contrôler. Pas maintenant, pas tant que tu es en danger, pas tant qu'il est en vie. Quand il sera mort, je te prendrai tout entier, tu ne seras qu'à moi et je ne serai qu'à toi. **

**- Quand il sera mort, tu promets ? **

**- Je promets. **

**Draco s'approche et vient se nicher contre le torse d'Harry, laissant ses bras enserrer la taille du Survivant. Harry glisse les deux mains dans son dos, caressant la peau au travers du tissu fin de la chemise. Draco relève la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. **

**- Ai-je droit à un baiser ? **

**- Un baiser et rien de plus. **

**Harry va à la rencontre de la bouche pâle de son ami, il y pose ses lèvres hésitantes. Gardant les yeux grands ouverts pour fixer à jamais ce souvenir. **

**« Peut-être que nous n'aurons pas le temps d'en vivre plus. » **

**« Ne pense pas ça. Tu as intérêt à gagner. Je veux que tu tiennes ta promesse. » **

**« C'est perturbant, ce truc. Arrête de m'engueuler ! » **

**« Je t'aime. Ça te convient, Mr le Survivant ? » **

**« Ne joue pas à ça ! » **

**A bout de souffle, Harry quitte les lèvres de Draco. Ils restent enlacés contre le mur froid du château. Le dos d'Harry est devenu douloureux, mais Draco recroquevillé contre son torse lui interdit tout mouvement de recul. De peur de ne plus jamais retrouver ce contact. **

**Cette nuit là, comme quelques unes après, ils s'endorment lovés l'un contre l'autre dans le grand lit de la salle sur demande. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : Un peu d'espoir.

Aujourd'hui avec Hermione.

- Donc il a joué les espions pour toi. Tu m'en bouches un coin! Moi qui le prenais pour le pire de tous. Mais il l'a fait parce qu'il était amoureux de toi depuis le début?

- C'est ce qu'il a dit et c'est la vérité.

- Comment en es-tu si sûr ?

- Il nous est impossible de mentir quand nous parlons par télépathie. Bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi.

- Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas pu te mentir?

- Il a tué Voldemort pour moi! Ça ne te suffit pas comme preuve ? s'énerve son meilleur ami.

- Ne t'énerve pas. Je veux être sûre qu'il ne se serve pas de toi.

- Il pensait mourir ce jour-là. Pourquoi aurait-il comploté ? Il n'avait rien à espérer.

- D'accord, Harry. J'espère seulement qu'il va se réveiller. Pour toi.

- Merci.

Un léger bruit sec se fait entendre derrière la porte, qui s'ouvre à la volée. Ron entre, furieux, suivi de son père.

- Mais Ron, écoute-moi. Je t'avais bien dit que ce ne serait pas évident. C'est déjà bien. Tu ne crois pas?

Hermione se lève, enroulant les bras autour de la taille de son époux. Il vient enfouir son visage dans son opulente chevelure.

- Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, chéri.

- Kingsley accepte d'avancer le procès à demain mais refuse qu'on le ramène ici. Je voulais te faire plaisir. Je suis désolé Harry.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmure Harry. Je te remercie d'avoir essayé.

- Tu sais, dit Ron avec hésitation, le nom de Malfoy est devenu une insulte dans le monde sorcier. Alors faire comprendre au ministre de la magie que Draco Malfoy est responsable de la mort de Voldemort, c'est mission impossible. Kingsley a accepté parce qu'il te connaît et te fait confiance.

- Surtout parce qu'il te doit la vie, fils!

- Passons. Demain matin le Magenmagot entendra ton témoignage pour la défense de Draco. Mais ce n'est pas gagné.

- J'ai un moyen pour leur prouver, s'exclame Harry, Prior Incanto. J'ai besoin de la baguette de Draco.

- Elle est avec ses affaires sous scellés à Azkaban, dit Ron.

- Est-il possible de contacter Snape ? Qu'il l'apporte pour le procès. Je voudrai aussi savoir comment il va. S'il est réveillé, l'état de ses blessures….

- En ce qui concerne ses blessures, je peux te répondre, dit Hermione. Elles ont toutes cicatrisées. Hormis le fait qu'il soit dans le coma, il va bien. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est toujours endormi. Au vu des dernières informations, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un coma magique.

- Bien et qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Si j'arrive à trouver la cause du coma, je pourrai trouver un moyen de l'en sortir.

- Comment trouve-t-on les causes d'un coma magique?

- On réfléchit. Il n'y a pas d'incantation ou de sortilège. Et de toute façon, ça ne fonctionnerait pas sur lui.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre. Mais il y a un autre problème et de taille, dit Ron. Comment va-t-on en mener Harry au ministère demain ?

- Avec un fauteuil roulant. En passant par la grande porte. Et qu'ils ne s'avisent pas de nous l'interdire ou je fais un massacre !

- Ok, dit Ron, prenant son épouse par les épaules pour l'assoir, du calme les hormones. Viens t'asseoir ma chérie.

- Il a raison, Hermione. Je m'occupe de l'accréditation d'Harry pour demain. Je vais contacter Severus pour avoir des nouvelles de Draco. Ron, va voir ce que disent les médicins.

- On dit médecins, Mr Weasley.

- Oui, sûrement. Allez, je reviens.

- Allons voir les médecins de Mr Potter. Ça me fait toujours marrer quand ils disent ça. A tout'.

- Je veux savoir comment Draco s'est retrouvé à s'interposer entre Voldemort et toi, demande Hermione, une fois la porte refermée sur son mari.

- J'ai bien une idée mais je ne suis pas sûr. Il n'en avait jamais parlé. De toute façon, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il ne soit pas à la bataille. Mais il ne m'a pas écouté comme d'habitude…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 : Le sauveur sauvé.

Quelque part près de Poudlard, la veille de la bataille finale.

Les Mangemorts ont envahi le jardin de la petite maison. En lâchant un dernier mot incompréhensible pour ses ennemis, Harry envoie les occupants de la demeure à l'abri, loin d'ici.

- Encore toi, Potter. Il me semble pourtant t'avoir dit de ne plus t'occuper de nos affaires, dit Lucius.

- J'ai toujours adoré te mettre des bâtons dans les roues, dit-il en se cachant derrière un muret. Et puis, je garde le secret espoir que, de retour d'une mission catastrophique, ton cher maître te réduise en poussière.

- Mangemorts à l'attaque, apportez-moi la tête de Potter sur une pique.

- Et merde, murmure le Survivant.

Harry rampe. Cherchant une cachette plus sûre. Il se fige sur place lorsqu'un son étrange vient se perdre dans ses oreilles.

- Père, au vu des plans du maître, je pense qu'il faudrait le laisser s'enfuir.

- Tu n'y penses pas. Imagine que nous rentrions au manoir avec Potter ligoté. Le maître ferait de nous des dieux, fils.

- Je ferais selon vos désirs.

Sur ces mots, Draco prend la direction de la demeure en ruine, feignant de vouloir capturer Harry.

Soudain une étrange chaleur vient lécher le dos d'Harry. Un soupir d'angoisse lui échappe en constatant que des flammes magiques ont pris possession de la vieille bâtisse où Draco vient de s'engouffrer. Il se souvient du sort de protection que l'ordre a mis en place sur les différentes demeures de ses membres. Une fois les habitants à l'abri, la maison s'embrasse pour éliminer les assaillants.

Harry s'approche à pas feutrés de l'entrée de la maison, cherchant Draco des yeux. Un effroi sans nom l'assaille. Draco est prisonnier des flammes.

- Confundo, hurle-t-il.

Harry court entre les Mangemorts déboussolés.

- Incanto Liquides, crie-t-il en pénétrant la demeure enflammée.

Une seconde peau faite de liquide recouvre son épiderme. Il fonce au travers du brasier, éteignant quelques flammes au passage. Enfin, Harry atteint Draco. Il referme ses bras autour de son corps.

- Je te tiens.

Ils ferment tout deux les yeux, sentant le trouble du transplanage chatouiller leurs ventres. Ils atterrissent lourdement sur le sol dur du QG de l'ordre du Phénix. Lorsqu'enfin ils parviennent à stabiliser leur position, Harry est allongé de tout son long sur un vieux tapis poussiéreux, Draco profondément enfoui dans les bras.

- Tu es blessé ? demande Harry entre deux respiration anarchiques.

- Rien de grave, une petite brûlure sur le bras. Et toi ?

- Pareil.

Instinctivement, ils resserrent leurs étreintes, goûtant au plaisir d'être réunis et en vie. Une fois repus du contact l'un de l'autre, Harry incite Draco à se lever en le repoussant légèrement. Draco se laisse glisser sur le côté pour se retrouver allongé au sol dans la même position qu'Harry. Draco laisse sa main glisser pour venir se confondre avec celle du Survivant.

- Je suis désolé, dit ce dernier. Même avec le sort de confusion, ils ont dû voir que je t'ai sauvé.

- Ça n'a plus d'importance. Je comptais venir te retrouver ce soir, pour te dire que l'attaque est prévue pour demain à l'aube.

- On y est enfin. Où va-t-il attaquer ?

- Poudlard. Il ne connaît pas cet endroit, il croit que le siège de l'Ordre est à l'école.

- Tu as des détails ?

- Je sais qu'il y aura des Détraqueurs, des Géants, des loups-garous, les Mangemorts évidement, d'autres créatures certainement, mais mineures par rapport aux autres.

- Que compte-t-il faire, au juste ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, il voulait attraper tes amis pour t'attirer dans un piège et te tuer. Étant donné ce qui vient de se passer, je crois qu'il va revoir son plan, ajoute Draco dans un rire étranglé.

- Pars, tout de suite ! A l'autre bout de la Terre.

- Quoi ! Ça ne va pas la tête ! hurle-t-il en se redressant d'un bond.

- Obéis-moi pour une fois, supplie Harry, suivant le mouvement de Draco pour se redresser. Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que Voldemort va reporter son attaque sur toi pour m'atteindre.

- Qu'il essaye. Je te rappelle que je l'affronte tous les jours depuis trois ans et je m'en suis toujours sorti.

- Bien sûr, il te crois son meilleur soldat.

- Ça ne change rien. J'ai toujours été clair à ce sujet, je me battrais jusqu'à la mort. Il va s'en prendre à mes parents. Ils n'ont pas à subir les conséquences de mes sentiments pour toi.

- Peu m'importe tes parents, ils sont autant coupable de la situation que lui. Et de toute façon je ne te demande pas ton avis, dit le Survivant d'un ton autoritaire. Tu as juré de m'aider à vaincre Voldemort. Pour y parvenir, j'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité.

- Je ne suis pas un lâche, Harry. Je ne vais pas fuir, sachant la bataille imminente.

- Ce n'est pas être lâche que d'obéir à un ordre.

Harry retrouve le sol dur du 12 square Grimmaud. Incrédule, il regarde le poing toujours levé que Draco vient d'abattre sur sa mâchoire.

- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, dit Draco les dents serrées. Que tu sois la personne pour qui je suis prêt à me sacrifier ne te donne aucuns droits sur moi.

- C'est toi qui es venu me chercher. Je n'avais rien demandé, s'énerve Harry en se relevant pour la seconde fois. C'était beaucoup plus simple avant toi.

- Avant moi ? Avant quoi, Harry ? Tu vas réussir à le cracher ? Bien sûr que non. Ça t'amuse de jouer avec moi. Au fond, peut-être bien que tu t'es juste servi de moi pour avoir des infos, histoire de gagner ta foutue guerre.

Harry esquisse un mouvement pour capturer Draco de ses bras, mais ils se referment sur le vide. Draco a transplané. Harry est sûr d'avoir aperçu une larme s'échapper de l'orage de ses yeux.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 : Des tracas en pagaille.

Avec Hermione, dans la chambre d'hôpital.

- Mais c'est affreux, dit elle, essuyant une larme au coin de ses yeux. C'est la dernière fois que tu lui as parlé ? Il n'a jamais su ce que tu éprouve pour lui.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire. Notre dernière conversation était plus tôt concentrée sur l'extermination de ce foutu mage noir. Mais j'espère qu'il n'a jamais vraiment douté de mes sentiments pour lui.

- Crois-moi, Harry. Je vais retourner toute les facultés de Médicomagie du monde, mais je trouverai le moyen de le réveiller. Ça ne peut pas finir comme ça. Il faut que tu aies la possibilité de lui dire ce que tu ressens.

- En premier lieu, il faut le sortir de cette prison sordide.

La porte s'ouvre, sur cette dernière phrase, Ron entre, suivi d'un homme austère.

- Bonjour, Mr Potter. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, enfin. Je suis le docteur Taylor. Je suis un Cracmol. J'ai donc une entière connaissance de votre situation. Vos amis, Mr et Mme Weasley, ici présents ont tenu à vous sortir d'ici au plus vite. Puisque Mme Weasley est l'une des élèves Médicomages les plus brillantes que j'ai connus et qu'elle possède déjà une connaissance approfondie de la médecine moldue, j'ai décidé de vous laisser sortir dès aujourd'hui. A la condition expresse que vous restiez en leur compagnie.

- Vraiment ? Je pensais devoir passer des mois ici.

- Pour être honnête, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour vous. Hormis votre coma, duquel vous semblez vous être complètement remis, vous êtes en parfaite santé. Et comme je le disais, je ne peux rien faire pour votre paralysie. Il vous faudra entamer une rééducation avec des séances de kinésithérapie ainsi que des cours pour apprendre à vous débrouiller seul avec votre handicap. Mais rien ne presse vraiment. Je pense même qu'une semaine de repos avant de commencer votre rééducation vous fera le plus grand bien.

- C'est décidé. On te ramène à la maison cet après-midi. Ron, chéri, vas chercher Georges et finis de préparer le salon pour accueillir Harry.

- Bien, Mme Weasley, dit ce dernier mimant un salut militaire, avant d'embrasser son épouse.

Il disparaît dans un dernier sourire.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me prendre chez vous, je peux rester ici ou rentrer chez moi.

- Hors de question, seul tu risques de te mettre en danger. Tu n'es pas encore capable de te débrouiller tout seul.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant, Hermione, crie-t-il. Je suis capable de prendre soin de moi tout seul. Je ne veux pas avoir à dépendre de vous.

Sentant la dispute arriver, le Dr Taylor s'éclipse sans faire de bruit.

- Je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu rentre chez toi. Mais pas seul. Il faut quelque un pour s'occuper de toi. Au moins le temps que tu es appris à effectuer les gestes de la vie quotidienne tout seul.

- Très bien. Trouve-moi une infirmière pour la nuit. On avisera pour le long terme demain.

- Euh… Ce n'est pas possible, Harry. Il y a encore une chose dont je dois te parler.

- Vas-y. Je suis prêt à tout entendre, maintenant.

- Étant donné que tu étais dans le coma, une ordonnance de mise sous tutelle a été délivrée par le Magnemagot en notre faveur, à Ron et à moi. Tu ne peux pas accéder à tes comptes et juridiquement parlant, tu n'as pas le droit de prendre de décision par toi-même. Mais il suffit de nous rendre au bureau concerné demain, avec une déclaration de guérison signée de ton médecin pour rétablir la situation, se précipite-t-elle d'ajouter.

- On ne m'aura rien épargné. Bon, dépêche-toi de me faire sortir d'ici, s'il te plait.

- Promis, dit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Les quelques heures suivantes, Harry reçu les visites successives du Ministre de la magie lui-même et de Percy Weasley, président du Magnemagot.

- Je sais que nos rapports n'ont pas toujours été au beau fixe, Harry. Mais je te promets d'être impartial demain lors du procès, dit ce dernier.

- Je te remercie. En ce qui concerne la baguette de Draco….

- Ne t'inquiète pas, comme pour tout procès Mangemorts, les preuves seront apportées.

- Mais vous n'avez jamais pensé à vérifier sa baguette, pour être sûr de ce qui s'est passé?

- Eh bien, non. Franchement, Malfoy est notoirement un Mangemort donc la situation semblait claire. De plus, son procès n'est prévu que pour dans dix mois, peut-être onze, je ne me souviens plus très bien.

- Onze mois ! Alors que vous le pensiez responsable de mon état. Quelle considération !

- Tu ne comprends pas, Harry. Il y a environ sept cent procès de Mangemorts en attente. Et honnêtement, Draco Malfoy n'est pas celui qui semble le plus susceptible de s'enfuir d'Azkaban, explique Percy.

- Puisque vous l'avez laissé croupir dans une prison sordide sans chercher à le guérir !

- Je comprends ton agacement. Mais comprends aussi que nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à nous relever. Surtout que tu n'étais pas là pour nous guider.

- Alors je vous sauve d'un monstre et au lieu de me laisser tranquille, vous attendez de moi que je vous montre comment survivre ! Elle est bonne celle-là. Peut être ai-je seulement envie qu'on me foute la paix !

- Crois moi, quand le monde sorcier saura que Draco a tué Voldemort, ils te laisseront tranquille pour se concentrer sur lui.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie, dit le Survivant, une légère angoisse dans le regard.

- Les Malfoys ont toujours couru après les honneurs, alors….

- Draco a combattu Voldemort pendant trois ans. Quelqu'un en a-t-il seulement entendu parlé ? Non, je ne crois pas. Les honneurs, il s'en fiche.

- Qui vivra, verra….

- Mais tu vas lui ficher la paix, tu auras tout le loisir de le tourmenter demain au tribunal, dit Ron en écartant la porte violemment.

- Ron, tu m'a fais une de ces peurs, dit Percy en tremblant.

- Ouais, pas serein, le frangin ? Bon, Harry, je te présente tes nouvelles jambes. Hermione dit que ce sera plus facile pour toi si tu as un fauteuil électrique.

- Il n'est pas un peu trop imposant ton truc ? interroge Percy.

- Non, c'est parfait. Comme ça je pourrais me déplacer tout seul.

- C'est ce qu'elle a dit. Je t'ai amené des vêtements, les tiens. Tu veux que je … euh t'aide pour les enfiler ? demande son meilleur ami, visiblement gêné.

- Je ne préfère pas. Je vais essayer par moi-même, d'abord. Je verrai bien si j'ai besoin d'aide. Allez ouste, tous les deux. Je n'ai pas besoin de public pour m'habiller.

- Bien, à demain Harry. Encore une fois, content de te revoir, dit Percy se précipitant vers la sortie.

- Salut, frangin, lance Ron.

- Ouais, marmonne-t-il pour répondre.

La porte se referme. Ron éclate de rire, vite suivi par Harry.

- Tu ne lui as toujours pas pardonné ? - En fait, ça m'est bien égal. J'aime juste le torturer. Je te laisse, je suis dans le couloir si tu as besoin, crie.

- Merci, Ron.

- Pas d'quoi.

Une fois la porte refermée, Harry considère un instant les vêtements étalés sur le lit.

- Faisons simple pour commencer. La chemise.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 : Un aveux amoureux.

Harry retire la blouse d'hôpital en la passant par-dessus la tête. Il réprime un cri. Une largue cicatrice recouvre toute la partie gauche de son flanc. Largue de deux centimètre environ, elle est d'un rose pâle, se démarquant facilement de sa peau au teint naturellement mate.

Il secoue la tête. Snape a bien dit que ces blessures ont mis des mois à cicatriser.

Il n'arrive même plus à en tenir les comptes, alors: une sur le front « merci Voldemort », une sur le dos de la main « merci Ombrage », trois entailles nette sur l'épaule gauche « merci le dragon », une dans la paume droite « merci moi ».

Et celle-là, encore « merci Voldemort » .

Il enfile les deux manches de la chemise avant de la boutonner consciencieusement. Il souffle, cherchant le courage au fond de son corps. Il soulève le drap. A sa plus grande surprise, ni cicatrice ni jambes ratatinées. Si Hermione ne lui avait pas confirmé qu'il était paralysé, il ne l'aurait pas cru en regardant ses jambes. Pour effacer ses dernières espérances, il appuie sur son genou gauche. Aucune sensation définitivement.

Harry replie la jambe droite sur la gauche, doucement il enfile un côté du pantalon. Il la soulève pour la reposer allongée à côté de la gauche.

Il reproduit le même mouvement avec la jambe droite. Mais une fois le pied glissé dans le fourreau de tissus, il se retrouve bloqué, incapable de rallonger la jambe pour remonter le pantalon.

Il baisse la tête, lâchant les larmes involontairement. Remontant le drap sur lui, il crie.

- Ron ? Ron, s'il te plait.

Ce dernier entre, anxieux à la vue du visage douloureusement crispé de son ami.

- Un problème, Harry ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Ma fierté, uniquement. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le pantalon tout seul.

- Tu veux que je le fasse pour toi ? demande, hésitant, son meilleur ami.

- Sûrement pas. C'est déjà suffisamment humiliant comme ça. Tu veux bien appeler une infirmière ?

- Bien sûr. Je reviens.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry commence à manœuvrer difficilement le fauteuil roulant. Après avoir calmé un fou rire monstrueux, Harry finit par réussir à diriger le fauteuil sans écraser les pieds de ses voisins.

- Alors, tu crois que ça va aller ? lui demande Hermione.

- Si je laisse en vitesse une, oui. Mais attention, pas de blague. Personne ne se jette sous mes roues pour rire. Compris, Ron!

-T'inquiète. Je tiens à la vie. Passe devant, pilote, le raille son meilleur ami.

S'en suit un trajet difficile, jusqu'à la demeure que Ron et Hermione possèdent près de l'hôpital où Harry séjourné.

- Elle est sympa votre maison. Très spacieuse, mieux rangé que la mienne.

- C'est mieux chez toi maintenant, dit Hermione.

- Qu'as-tu encore fait ?

- Juste le ménage. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais trouver une maison propre et en ordre quand tu rentrerais. Mais si Monsieur n'est pas content, je peux remettre la poussière et le désordre.

- Non, merci, pouffe Harry. J'apprécie l'attention.

- Et je n'ai rien jeté. J'ai pensé que tu préférerais tout garder et faire le tri par toi-même.

- Tu as eu raison.

- Je me suis permise de dégager le rez-de-chaussée. Je me suis dit, qu'étant donné ta situation, il serrait plus facile de l'aménager pour que tu l'habites.

Il est vrai que je ne pourrais pas aller dans les étages. Dommage de perdre autant place. Personne ne les utilisera.

- Qui sait, Harry. Que tu sois handicapé, ne veut pas dire que tu n'aies pas des enfants plus tard, dit Ron.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit ? demande Harry à sa meilleure amie.

- Je crois vraiment que ce sera plus clair si c'est toi qui lui explique. Franchement, j'ai encore du mal avec cette histoire, réplique-t-elle, d'une traite.

- Respire, Hermione. Je ne t'en veux pas. Ça m'aurait juste facilité les choses si tu l'avais fait.

- Oh là, c'est quoi, ces cachotteries ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit, chérie ?

- Ron, viens t'asseoir. Tu sais Draco et moi? interroge Harry.

- Quoi Draco et toi? Il t'a aidé alors tu voudrais lui rendre la pareille.

- Oui, mais pas seulement. Draco et moi, on est plus que des amis.

- Vous êtes des ennemis mortels. Je t'en prie, Harry dis-moi que c'est ça, supplie-t-il. Parce que si c'est bien ce que je crois, je vais m'évanouir.

- Vas t'allonger dans le canapé d'abord.

- Oh Merlin. Un jour tu vas me tuer, tu le sais au moins.

- Désolé. C'est mieux que tu l'apprennes comme ça plus tôt qu'en voyant Draco me rouler une pelle, non ?

- Arrêtes ! je vais vomir. Il n'a pas fait ça quand même ?

- Et si, plus d'une fois même ! répliqua le Survivant souriant malicieusement.

- Harry, dit d'une voix faussement sévère Hermione, je ne suis pas en état de porter Ron jusqu'à notre chambre, alors ça suffit.

- Bien, Mme Weasley.

- Je m'occupe de préparer le repas. Ron, montre sa chambre à Harry.

- Viens avec moi. T'es malade. Que tu préfère les mecs, passe encore mais Malfoy. Merde !

- Je ne préfère pas les hommes, explique le Survivant doucement. Il s'est établi quelque chose d'étrange entre nous. En premier lieu, une complicité due à notre combat commun. Puis j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter pour lui et inversement. Et un jour, je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais.

- Comment, grands dieux, as-tu pu éprouver de l'amour pour Draco Malfoy ?

- Je me suis rendu compte qu'au lieu de vouloir le frapper, j'avais envie de l'embrasser, de le caresser, ….

- Lalalalala, je ne t'écoute plus, crie Ron en se bouchant les oreilles.

- D'accord, j'arrête.

- Sérieusement, on a un problème et pas un petit.

Ron ouvre une double porte vitrée, menant à une largue pièce. Un lit médicalisé trône en son centre. Harry le découvre, un sentiment de fatalité l'assaille.

- Je sais, tu as l'impression d'être encore à l'hôpital. Comme je ne peux pas utiliser la magie sur toi, c'est plus pratique. Tu te rends compte que ce truc monte et descend en appuyant sur un bouton.

- Tu as l'électricité ? Toi ?

- Hermione a insisté pour que la maison soit « hybride » comme elle dit. Donc nous disposons de tout le confort sorcier, mais également de certaines inventions moldues. Et franchement ce réfrigérateur, c'est génial.

- Je me doute avec les quantités de nourritures que tu ingurgite … Et, attends, tu as même une télé !

- Oui, ça aussi, j'aime bien. Au début, je me suis dit qu'elle se moquait de moi. Une boîte qui te raconte des histoires avec des gens dedans, mais c'est vraiment intéressant….

- C'est sûr, qu'expliqué comme ça. Mais tu ne disais pas qu'on avait un problème ? interroge le Survivant.

- Un problème ? Oui, c'est vrai. Ginny, dit Ron, d'un air dépité.

- Quoi Ginny?

- Pendant ton coma, elle n'a cessé de nous répéter qu'une fois que tu serais réveillé, elle allait prendre soin de toi. Que vous seriez heureux, maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus. Mais là…..

- Pourtant je l'ai quitté. Je lui avais fait comprendre qu'on n'était pas fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Elle est persuadée que tu l'as éloignée pour la protéger.

- Si c'était le cas, j'aurais exigé qu'elle quitte le pays. Comme je l'ai fait avec Draco.

- Il l'a fait?

- Non. Il est incapable de m'obéir. Même quand j'essaye de protéger sa vie. Il m'a même flanqué un coup de poing.

- Que comptes-tu faire pour elle ?

- Si je l'ignore assez longtemps, tu crois qu'elle laissera tomber ? interroge Harry, pas vraiment convaincu

- Même pas la peine d'espérer.

- Je m'en doutais. Bien, j'aviserai le moment venu. Pour le moment, j'ai faim et j'ai envie de dormir.

- Encore ! Tu viens de passer un an à dormir.

- Pourtant je n'ai jamais été aussi fatigué.

- Viens, essayons de convaincre Hermione de faire vite. Depuis qu'elle est enceinte, elle passe des heures à faire la cuisine, du coup je dois attendre des heures l'estomac vide. Peut-être que si tu joues les petits malheureux, elle acceptera d'accélérer la cadence.

- De toute façon, elle est obligée de faire vite. Dans une heure, l'infirmière arrive pour m'aider à me coucher. Il faut que je mange avant.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Ce sera bien la première fois depuis qu'on est marié que je vais avoir mon repas avant vingt-deux heures.

- Ronald Weasley, je t'ai entendu. Viens ici, et vite.

- Ça va être ma fête.

* * *

Vraiment désolée pour la lenteur de publication du chapitre. J'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 : Quelques larmes par amour.

L'infirmière donne les dernières instructions à Hermione, expliquant que si le besoin s'en fait ressentir, ils peuvent l'appeler à tout moment, ou les urgences moldues. Hermione la remercie en fermant la porte. Elle rejoint Harry et son époux dans le salon transformé en chambre.

- J'ai cru qu'elle n'allait jamais partir, lâche Ron.

- Je crois qu'Harry lui a tapé dans l'œil, dit la maîtresse de maison.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ces bonnes femmes ? demande Ron à l'intention de son épouse. Dès qu'elles voient un beau mec amoché, elles ont toutes envie de lui sauter dessus.

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Comme si j'étais capable de te répondre. Moi, j'ai juste envie de l'aider parce que c'est mon ami, en ce qui concerne les autres…..

- Tu ne pourrais pas me trouver un infirmier pour les autres jours ? Si elle doit me faire les yeux doux en m'aidant à m'habiller, je crois que je vais la frapper.

- On verra ce qu'on peut faire. Demain matin, ce n'est pas elle qui viendra…

Alors qu'Hermione se perd dans des explications sur les raisons du roulement des infirmières, un « crac » tout aussi sonore qu'effrayant se fait entendre. Sortant sa baguette, Ron se dirige vers l'entrée d'où provenait le bruit incongru.

Il relâche immédiatement les muscles de ses épaules en grognant entre les dents.

- Ah, non. Il ne manquait plus que lui.

- Maître, oh mon Maître. Kreattur avait bien senti. Réveillé le Maître. C'est ce que Kreattur a senti ce matin.

- Toi, mais que fais-tu ici? Je t'avais dis de rester à la maison, crie Harry.

- Mais c'est le sang pur qui a ordonné. Et Kreattur doit obéir, parce que le sang pur a dit que le Maître devait savoir.

- Qui, Kreattur? Que dois-je savoir ? demande Harry avec impatience.

- Le noble sang pur à la peau pale. Il a dit « Donne ceci à ton maître dès que tu le pourras ». Alors dès que Kreattur a su pour le Maître, il est venu.

Harry regarde d'un air dégoûté l'enveloppe, à demi-cachée dans les plis du tissus sale de la serviette de table douteuse que porte Kreattur. L'elfe de maison porte avec respect le morceau de papier jusqu'à son Maître, ignorant l'air de dégoût affiché sur le visage de Ron. Il tente de grimper tant bien que mal sur le lit de Harry. Ron l'intercepte et le rejette en arrière. Le nez de Kreattur venant cogner bruyamment le sol.

- Ron, laisse le tranquille. Il est venu voir Harry. Viens là, Kreattur. Montre-moi ton visage. Je suis sûre …..

- Ah, la sang de bourbe touche pas… Beurk, ignominie, infâme bête, immonde…..

- Arrêtes avec ça tout de suite ou je te réduis en bouillie, crie Ron en attrapant Kreattur par le bras.

Harry allais réprimander Kreattur quand celui-ci lance un sort aux doigts de Ron.

- Ah, ça fait mal. Sale bête…. Oh Merlin, Harry fais quelque chose. Cet abruti vient de changer mes doigts en saucisses…

- Kreattur, ça suffit. Rend tout de suite leur forme aux doigts de Ron, hurle le Survivant.

- Kreattur n'a pas le temps, il doit obéir au magnifique sang pur d'abord.

- D'accord, donne-moi cette fichue enveloppe et occupe-toi de la main de Ron. Gentiment, précise Harry.

Kreattur escalade à nouveau le montant du lit, sous le regard courroucé de Ron. Il dépose doucement une enveloppe tâchée et déchirée par endroits entre les mains de son Maître. Harry déglutit difficilement. Il garde les yeux rivés à l'extrême gauche de l'enveloppe.

L'emblème des Malfoys.

Hermione s'approche, inquiète, au vu de l'air effrayé de Harry. Elle tressaille malgré elle, percevant le début d'un sanglot chez son meilleur ami. Elle vient s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, repoussant Kreattur.

Hermione entoure Harry de ses bras.

- C'est lui, tu crois ? demande-t-elle.

- Qui…. Qui t'as remis cette enveloppe ? bégaye-t-il.

- Le digne héritier de ses ancêtres. Il a dit important, pas oublier …. Très important…

Harry retourne l'enveloppe entre ses doigts. Son nom est inscrit en toutes lettres, fines, délicates, tout à fait lui.

- Stupide bestiole ! hurle Ron. Si c'est si important, tu aurais dû nous la donner dès le début. Avec le temps qu'on a passé là bas…..

- Le Maître, le noble sang pur a dit à ton Maître…. Rien que mon Maître. Revoir le beau sang pur, servir le beau sang pur, Kreattur est fait pour servir la noble descendance…..

- Silence, Kreattur !

- Je ferais selon les désirs de mon Maître…..

Kreattur se recroqueville en-dessous du lit d'Harry, marmonnant sur la supériorité de la noble maison des Malfoys.

- Harry, tu m'oublies ? Je ne peux pas rester comme ça, je t'en prie…..supplie Ron.

- Excuse-moi. Kreattur, la main de Ron. Dépêche-toi !

Kreattur dépasse la tête de dessous le lit et lance le contre-sort de mauvaise grâce avant de retourner à ses élucubrations.

- Merci, Harry. Eh attends, il fait quoi l'animal. Je refuse qu'il reste ici ! Fais-le sortir de chez moi, Harry !

- Laisse-le. Il veut veiller sur Harry. C'est son devoir après tout, dit doucement Hermione.

- T'es pas possible, ma belle. Il t'insulte et tu le défends toujours.

- Ne me cherche pas, chéri. Ou nous finirons encore la soirée en se disputant.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Ron.

- Je crois qu'elle vient de Draco. C'est son écriture, je sens presque l'odeur de sa peau sur le papier….

- Argg, t'es vraiment malade, Harry. C'est de la fouine qu'il s'agit, s'indigne Ron. Et puis après avoir traîner un an dans les poches de cette chose….

- Ron, le réprimande Hermione. Harry, on te laisse. Si tu as besoin, nous ne sommes pas loin. Appelle-nous.

- Mais, ….

Ron est coupé dans son élan par le coude de son épouse s'enfonçant dans ses côtes. Elle le traîne jusqu'à la porte du salon qu'elle referme en lançant un sourire d'encouragement à son meilleur ami.

- Enfin partis, sang de bourbe et traître à leur sang….

- Ça suffit ! Rentre à la maison, attends-moi là-bas. Je viendrai te chercher quand j'aurais besoin de toi. Et garde la maison bien propre, dit Harry.

Un nouveau « crac » retenti, Harry est sûr d'avoir entendu un « assassin du grand Lord Noir » s'échapper des lèvres sombres de l'elfe de maison. Il l'oublie aussi vite, concentrant son attention sur les lettres de son prénom tracées par Draco. Il soupire et ferme les yeux. Il retourne une dernière fois l'enveloppe entre ses doigts et le décachette sans rouvrir les yeux.

Il admire les fines arabesques des lettres sur le papier de qualité. Une légère ombre sur la première ligne.

« A-t-il pleuré ? »

Rassemblant son courage, il extrait la lettre de l'enveloppe, découvrant un deuxième feuillet à l'allure officielle dont il ne se préoccupe pas. Sentant les larmes poindre à ses paupières, toujours cette gêne, il faut qu'il en parle à Hermione, il laisse ses yeux courir sur les mots laissés par son ami.

_Harry, _

_Je ne voulais pas te frapper. Bien sûr que tu as tous les droits sur moi. _

_Mais je ne peux pas partir, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je ne perdrais pas le peu de temps qu'il me reste à te ré-expliquer mes raisons, tu les connais. _

_Je crois bien que nous ne nous reverrons pas. Voldemort et mon père ont compris que je suis le traître. _

_J'ai essayé de retourner voir mon père pour m'expliquer. J'ai fait demi-tour, tu sauras sûrement pourquoi. _

_Il est encore plus déterminé à te tuer, je ferais de mon mieux pour le retenir. Pour qu'il ne t'atteigne pas. Sa rage sera plus destructrice que celle de Voldemort. _

_Je sais que tu n'auras pas le temps de m'écrire ou peut-être que tu n'en auras pas l'envie. Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur. _

_Fais bien attention à toi, superflu, peut-être, tache de survivre et je ferai de mon mieux pour te retrouver, et pour te protéger. _

_Tu trouveras dans l'enveloppe un document de la plus haute importance. Garde-le précieusement pour moi, au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose. _

_L'aube arrive, dans une heure ils seront dans le parc et tu leur feras face. Je serais caché dans notre clairière. J'essayerai d'y revenir après la bataille, si je suis encore en vie. Viendras-tu me rejoindre ? _

_Je l'espère. Il ne me reste qu'à te dire adieu. _

_Pardonne-moi. Je t'aime. _

_Draco Malfoy. _

Harry lit et relit les mots, comprenant le sens, sentant le chagrin, maudissant leur destinées tragiques.

Ses larmes rejoignent celle de Draco.

Laissant à contre-cœur les tendres élans du cœur de son aimé, il prend le deuxième feuillet et le parcourt rapidement des yeux. Un sourire triste s'étire sur son visage.

« Promis, je prendrai soin de toi. »

Harry replace avec précaution les deux feuilles dans l'enveloppe avant de se laisser sombrer dans le sommeil.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9 : Une première victoire.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry arrive dans la cuisine, il découvre un petit-déjeuner digne d'un matin de noël.

- Vous avez mis les petits plats dans les grands! Il ne fallait pas. Du thé et des toasts m'auraient suffi, dit Harry en s'approchant de la table.

- Alors elle est comment celle de ce matin? Moins collante? Interroge Ron.

- C'est un mec, dit Harry d'un air résigné.

- Et il t'a fait des avances? Rit son ami.

- Ron! Le fustige son épouse. Mange Harry. Nous partons dans une demi-heure.

- Si tôt! Mais l'audience n'est que dans trois heures.

- Nous devons faire annuler l'ordonnance de mise sous tutelle avant. Le Docteur Taylor nous rejoint au ministère dans trois quart d'heure. Donc on mange et au pas de course, messieurs !

Hermione se fige sur place, sentant les larmes affluer.

- Oh, Harry. Pardonne-moi, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Je suis tellement désolée.

Harry la regarde durant de longue minute avant de comprendre le sous-entendu de la jeune femme.

« Je crois que j'ai mis le même temps. »

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai rien remarqué, d'ailleurs je n'y aurai pas fait attention si tu n'avais pas commencé à t'excuser, dit ce dernier avec un sourire réconfortant.

- Tu es …es sûr ? Demande-t-elle.

- Oui, vraiment. Paradoxalement, mon infirmité me gêne moins que de savoir Draco à Azkaban.

Hermione lance encore un regard d'excuse à son ami avant de lui servir le petit-déjeuner.

- Parlons d'autre chose. Quand je souris, j'ai quelque chose qui me dérange au niveau de l'œil gauche. C'est bizarre, non ? demande le Survivant.

- Ah, merde. Excuse Harry. On y est habitué, nous, dit son ami. Tu as une petite cicatrice, un peu comme une brûlure au coin de l'œil.

- Et de 6. Magnifique. Tu aurais un miroir que je sache de quoi j'ai l'air.

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait?

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne vais pas hurler et pleurer. Je suis coincé dans un fauteuil roulant, c'est pire qu'une cicatrice sur la figure. Et puis j'ai de l'entraînement, tu te rappelle…..

- Tu as raison, puis elle n'est pas si terrible que ça…. Je te ramène un miroir.

- Merci, Ron.

- C'est vrai que je l'avais oublié. Elle fait parti de ton visage maintenant, explique Hermione.

- Il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir?

- Tu t'en doute, je pense. Mais tu en as une dans le bas du dos.

- Le sort de fracasse?

- Oui, elle traverse ton dos de gauche à droite. Une entaille nette.

- On en ai à sept, j'en aurai une pour chaque jour de la semaine, dit-il avant de rire, sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Au moins, ça a le mérite de te faire rire, dit son amie avant de le rejoindre dans son hilarité.

- Hermione, fini-t-il par dire en calmant son fou rire, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Regarde ce document. Il est authentique, mais crois-tu que le ministère le reconnaîtra comme tel ou non ?

Hermione se saisit du document que lui tend Harry et le parcourt rapidement des yeux. Elle lui sourit.

- Évidemment, il a jeté un sort de Revelo Officialis Liber. Il est impossible qu'il soit falsifié. Il a vraiment fait ça ?

- Apparemment. Je ne le savais pas. Tu crois que j'aurai le temps de le faire enregistrer avant le procès ? demande-t-il inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai en sorte que ce soit fait.

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Il t'a sauvé la vie. Il nous a tous sauvés, laisse-t-elle échapper dans un souffle.

* * *

L'arrivée du Survivant au ministère étant un secret, toute la communauté sorcière est présente. A commencer par les journalistes, Rita Skeeter en tête. Ron use de toute sa force de persuasion à savoir son poing s'écrasant sur chaque visage s'approchant trop près d'Harry, pour qu'il entre au ministère.

- Que font-ils ici, à une heure pareille ?

- Le parfum du scandale, Harry, dit Mr Weasley. Depuis la mort de Tu-Sais-Qui, ils n'ont plus rien à se mettre sous la dent de très croustillant. Alors Harry Potter venant prendre la défense du pire des Mangemorts…

- Quelle bande de Rats !

- Ron, laisse tomber. Je préfère qu'on s'occupe de mon émancipation.

- Oh, oui. C'est vrai. J'ai prévenu le service concerné. Le responsable nous attend, explique Mr Weasley.

Traverser le ministère à bord d'un fauteuil roulant, aussi performant soit-il, s'avère être plus difficile que Harry ne le pensait. Il remercie donc Hermione d'être venu plus tôt. Une demi-heure plus tard, Mr Treman, juge des tutelles magique, reçoit Harry accompagné de ses amis et du Dr Taylor.

- Bonjour, Madame, Messieurs. Arthur m'a prié de vous recevoir. Que puis-je pour vous ? demande Mr Treman.

- Nous voudrions faire lever la mise sous tutelle de Mr Potter, explique Hermione.

- Il me faut l'acte du jugement et une déclaration sous serment d'une autorité médicale reconnue par le ministère.

- Ça tombe bien, Peter. Je suis là.

- Damien ? Entre mon ami, c'est toi son médecin ? demande Mr Treman.

- Oui, étant données les circonstances particulières de la maladie de Mr Potter, il était plus judicieux que je m'en charge.

- En effet….. Bien, je suppose que tu juges Mr Potter apte à se prendre en charge ?

- Oui, et ses amis sont prêts à l'aider.

- Je ne vois donc aucune objection à lever la mise sous tutelle. Il me faut quelque minutes pour rédiger les documents officiels et vous serez libre, Mr Potter.

- Je vous remercie. Si possible, je voudrai faire enregistrer ceci également. C'est d'une importance capitale, Monsieur.

- Laissez-moi jeter un coup d'œil.

Le vieil homme lit attentivement le document, une fois puis deux puis trois. Il regarde Harry puis à nouveau le document.

- Il est protégé par un Revelo Officialis Liber, dit Hermione. Mais vous pouvez vérifier si vous voulez.

- C'est dans mes intentions, Mme Weasley. Vous comprendrez qu'il s'agit d'une affaire très sérieuse, Mr Potter…..

- Évidemment. Faites. J'aimerai qu'il soit enregistré avant le procès, s'il vous plaît.

Harry regarde un instant Hermione qui le rassure en posant la main sur son épaule. Harry sursaute lorsque la voix de Mr Treman résonne à nouveau.

-Voilà, Mr Potter vous êtes à nouveau seul maître de votre destin.

- Ça va me changer! C'est la première fois que j'ai mon mot à dire.

- En ce qui concerne l'autre affaire, le document est en cours d'expertise. Un sort de Revelo falsifié est facile à détecter, précise Mr Treman. Cela ne devrait pas prendre longtemps.

- Merci, monsieur.

- Au revoir, Messieurs, Madame.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre : Ron prend les choses en main.

* * *

La fine équipe s'en retourne vers le hall du ministère. Harry consulte sa montre.

- Il reste une heure avant le procès.

- Ah, que va-t-on faire en attendant ? demande Ron.

- Tu as prévu quelque chose ? interroge son meilleur ami.

- Rien de précis. Mais je sens que ça va changer.

- J'aurai un service à te demander. Je ne peux pas y aller moi-même et je refuse de confier cette mission à Kreattur.

- Demande, Harry. Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser.

- Hé, c'est à moi que tu ne peux rien refuser ! le fustige Hermione, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

- Bien sûr, chérie, bien sûr, dit-il en répondant au sourire.

- Tu veux bien aller chercher quelque chose chez moi ? Un coffre en bois dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius.

- Où est-il, précisément ?

- Dans la penderie. Il y a un faux plafond. Le mot de passe est …. Euh…

Mais Harry marmonne entre ses dents.

- C'est quoi ton mot de passe? Parle plus fort, j'ai rien compris.

- Sexy Draco, murmure le Survivant.

- QUOI? Tu te moque ….

- Chut! Arrête de crier. Tu as compris?

- Oui, j'ai compris. Et il faut que je dise ça à haute voix ? demande-t-il d'un air dégoûté.

- Oui, il faut que tu le dise à haute voix. J'ai cherché le mot de passe le plus improbable. Histoire que les Mangemorts ne le trouve pas.

- Tu m'étonne. Qui aurait pu imaginer un truc pareil ?

- Bon, ça va. Tu acceptes ou pas ?

- D'accord. Je suppose que tu en as besoin aujourd'hui.

- Pour le procès. Au cas où.

Ron s'éloigne en maugréant vers une cheminée, où il disparaît dans un nuage de fumée.

- S'il fait une attaque à cause de toi, fauteuil roulant ou pas, je te fais la tête au carré ! dit sa meilleure amie.

- Bien compris, Mme Weasley, dit Harry en répondant au sourire de son amie.

- Avançons doucement jusqu'au prétoire, propose celle-ci.

- Il vaut mieux, avec le temps que je mets pour faire cent mètres !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu te débrouilles très bien. Le ministère est un vrai dédale. Et on ne peut pas dire que tu as eu l'occasion de l'explorer. Dis-moi, qu'y a-t-il dans ce coffre ? l'interroge-t-elle.

- Une preuve supplémentaire de l'innocenter.

- J'ai presque l'impression que tu avais prévu d'avoir à le faire.

- C'est une éventualité que j'ai vite envisagé. Il se devait de paraître un parfait Mangemort pour rester en vie. J'ai donc toujours su que l'innocenter ne serait pas chose aisée. J'ai mis toutes les chances de mon côté.

Lorsqu'Harry, suivi d'Hermione, arrive au siège du Magenmagot, un parterre de journalistes l'attendait. Il soupire et relance le moteur du fauteuil roulant. Il fonce écrasant presque les imprudents qui osent se mettre sur son chemin. Il réprime un frisson de dégoût.

- Harry Potter, comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir, glousse Rita Skeeter.

- Laissez-moi passer. J'ai plus important à faire que de vous écouter délirer !

- Je peux vous aider sûrement. Un de mes articles titrant « Malfoy le héros » l'innocenterait pour de bon. Vous m'aidez, je vous aide.

- Vous êtes répugnante. Comment osez-vous me faire ce genre de chantage. Vous méritez d'être…

- Cela suffit ! hurle Snape. Mr Potter est attendu.

La journaliste étouffe un cri en tremblant. Elle finit par bégayer.

- Oui, bien… bien sûr, Mr Sn….Snape…. Je voulais juste dire….

- Taisez-vous! Quoi que vous vouliez dire, ça n'a pas d'intérêt, aboie-t-il. Venez Harry. Le tribunal est réuni, ils n'attendent plus que vous, finit-il par dire plus doucement.

- Merci, professeur, lui répond le Survivant, pour le moins étonné.

Ils entrent rapidement sous les regards silencieux des journalistes. La porte se referme et ils sont accueillis par une jeune femme tremblante.

- Bonjour, messieurs, madame. Je me présente Miss Garver. Je suis ici pour m'assurer que vos droits ainsi que ceux de Mr Malfoy seront respectés. Étant donné qu'il n'a pas été reconnu coupable des faits qui lui sont reprochés et qu'il n'est pas en mesure de se défendre lui-même, il est de mon devoir de faire en sorte que vous soyez entendu comme il se doit….

- En bref, vous êtes notre avocate, conclut Harry.

- Euh, oui.

- Bien, enchanté Miss Garver. Vous a-t-on exposé les faits ?

- Eh, bien, Mr Malfoy est un Mangemort repenti. Donc…

- Vous êtes virée !

- Quoi ? Mais je m'occupe de son dossier depuis la fin de la guerre. Je suis la plus à même de le faire innocenter.

- Certainement pas! Il a toujours été un espion, et même plus il a saboté nombre de leurs missions. Sans lui je serais mort avant d'avoir eu l'occasion de tuer Voldemort. Professeur, je veux prendre en charge sa défense moi-même.

- Laissez-moi faire. Je vous ferais citer comme témoin immédiatement. Il serait mal venu pour lui que vous assuriez sa défense et que vous soyez en même temps le seul témoin.

- Vous avez sûrement raison. J'ai des preuves pour l'innocenter.

- Bien, il nous reste environ trente minutes, expliquez-moi, ça.

Harry dirige le fauteuil dans l'imposante chambre de tribunal. En son centre, Snape, assis derrière un immense bureau, relit pour la énième fois les notes qu'il a prit pour assurer la défense de Draco.

- Nous allons réussir, vous croyez ? demande le Survivant, une angoisse palpable dans la voix.

- Avec la baguette, le document que Draco a laissé à votre intention ainsi que votre témoignage…. Oui, je pense. A moins qu'ils nous sortent un coup tordu …. Ça devrait aller, je pense.

Un remue-ménage empli la salle de tribunal. Percy Weasley, le plus jeune président du Magenmagot de tous les temps, vient de faire son entrée. Il prend place sur l'estrade, feignant d'ignorer les personnes de sa connaissance dans l'auditoire.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, bonjour. Nous sommes réunis ici pour le procès de Mr Draco Malfoy. Les circonstances ainsi que les témoignages tendent à prouver que Mr Malfoy est un Mangemort dans les plus hautes sphères du pouvoir, siégeant à la droite de Voldemort. Ceci étant confirmé par le bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres…..

- C'est quoi ce cirque, demande Harry à l'oreille de Snape. Le bras droit de Voldemort c'est bien Lucius Malfoy ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Il n'est pas mort! Je ne le crois pas. Le salaud. Draco est dans le coma et au lieu de l'aider, il l'enfonce.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Lucius sait très bien que Draco est un espion.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? insiste Severus.

- Plus que sûr.

- Il faut garder cette information pour nous. Peut-être en aurons-nous besoin par la suite.

- Je vous fais confiance. Faîtes en sorte qu'il soit libre ce soir. Je m'occupe du reste.

- Ce soir !

- Quoi ? Ça vous pose un problème?

- Je sais que je suis doué mais les miracles ne sont pas encore dans mes cordes.

- Eh bien, je vous laisse huit heures pour apprendre à les faire, dit Harry d'un ton sans appel.

- Mr Snape ? l'interrompt Percy.

- Oui ?

- Vous pouvez commencer votre exposé.

- Bien, la défense appelle Harry Potter à la barre.

Harry roule le long des gradins pour se trouver au centre du tribunal, soudainement intimidé par les centaines d'yeux braqué sur lui.

- Bonjour, Mr Potter. Je crois que vous avez une déclaration à faire.

- Draco Malfoy n'a jamais été un Mangemort…..

Il ne peut finir sa phrase tant le vacarme des voix est assourdissant. Percy vient frapper frénétiquement le bois de son bureau à l'aide du marteau. Mais rien n'y fait.

- Sonorus, dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur sa gorge. Silence ou je fais évacuer la salle.

Chacun met les mains sur les oreilles. Et le silence se fait.

- Bien, reprend Percy d'une voix revenue à la normale. Continuez.

- Je disais que Draco Malfoy n'a jamais été un Mangemort. Lorsqu'il est entré au service de Lord Voldemort, son but était de le tuer avant que la guerre n'éclate pour de bon.

- Hubert Squalbot, dit un petit homme en se levant. Tout ceci est bien gentil, Mr Potter. Mais nous n'avons que votre parole.

- Non, intervient Snape. Si vous le permettez en tant que défenseur de Mr Malfoy je demande que soit pratiqué un Prior Incanto sur sa baguette.

- Greffier, faites appeler un Auror.

- Pas nécessaire, frangin. Je suis là, dit Ron à l'intention de Percy. Tiens, j'ai trouvé ta fichue boîte. Tu m'en dois une. Ta bestiole m'a mordu le bras, précise-t-il à l'oreille de Harry.

- C'est très gentil à vous de vous proposer, Mr Weasley. Mais les amis du suspect ne peuvent intervenir au nom du ministère dans cette affaire.

- Ça tombe bien. Je haie Draco Malfoy. Crois-moi, je ne rêves que de prouver sa culpabilité.

- Laissez-moi quelques instants.

Percy se tourne vers les membres du Magenmagot, une aura bleuté les recouvrant, insonorisant les débats. Harry se tourne vers Ron resté debout à côté de lui.

- Pourquoi te proposer si tu le crois coupable ? demande Harry.

- Pour gagner du temps. Tu sais, tout les Aurors sont débordés. Il faudrait des jours pour que l'un d'eux soit disponible. Et puis je suis un héros désormais. Personne ici ne remettra en question une de mes affirmations. La plupart des juges de ce tribunal me doivent la vie. Donc quand je montrerais que Draco Malfoy a lancé un Avadra Kedavra sur Voldemort, ils ne pourront plus rien contre lui, dit Ron d'un air triomphant.

- Je ne veux pas vous décevoir, Mr Weasley. Mais Draco a participé à bon nombre d'attaques Mangemorts et il y a eu des morts. Comment prouver qu'il n'y est pour rien ? interroge Snape.

- C'est là que j'interviens, dit Harry. Faites-moi confiance.

- Bien, j'espère que vos arguments sont aussi solides que vous le pensez.

Un léger plop sonore indique que le conciliabule est terminé. Percy fait à nouveau face à la salle d'audience.

- Bien, suivant l'avis des juges, j'autorise Mr Weasley en sa qualité d'Auror à pratiquer le Prior Incanto sur la baguette de Mr Malfoy. Greffier, veuillez apporter la preuve.

L'homme s'approche de Ron la baguette à la main. Harry le regarde un instant. Son ami a changé. Ses cheveux courts sur son visage au teint légèrement hâlé, lui confère un air de danger. Il est fier, fort, impressionnant. Harry peut presque percevoir les tremblements du jeune greffier, lorsqu'il s'approche de Ron.

Ce dernier s'avance au centre de l'arène. Harry retourne au près de Snape, qui inconsciemment passe un bras devant lui pour le protéger. Harry le regarde un instant interloqué avant de concentrer son attention sur Ron.

- Prior Incanto, crie-t-il en levant le bras.

Une lueur bleue pâle est projetée par l'extrémité de la baguette. Doucement l'ombre s'agrandit pour devenir une silhouette. Petit à petit des lettres se forment, traçant le nom du sort impardonnable exécuté par Draco.

Avadra Kedavra.

Puis la silhouette s'éclaircit pour devenir presque indentifiable.

Le brouhaha de voix se répand. La stupeur, l'incompréhension, l'horreur.

Et l'image se fige. Lord Voldemort se tordant de douleur lorsque son dernier souffle de vie le quitte.

Ron abaisse la baguette de Draco et de la sienne lance un petit éclair blanc.

- Mesdames, Messieurs du Magenmagot, moi Ronald Weasley, Maître Auror, annonce que Draco Malfoy est bien le vainqueur du combat qui l'a opposé à Lord Voldemort.

Un silence pesant s'abat sur l'assistance. Percy tourne la tête pour observer le visage de chaque juge de son tribunal.

- Euh, bien…. Je suspends la séance pour quelques minutes, dit-il avant de se lever et à nouveau d'insonoriser les tribunes.

- Merci, Ron. Vraiment je ne sais pas comment te montrer ma gratitude, s'exclame Harry.

- Pas la peine. C'est mon travail. Et puis, je suis sous serment. Tout acte officiel que j'exécute en tant qu'Auror fait autorité. Rien ni personne ne peut les démentir. A moins de prouver que je suis sous Imperium, dit-il d'un air coquin. Dis-moi, Harry, tu ne m'as pas lancé d'Imperium avant de partir ce matin ?

Harry laisse éclater son fou rire en venant abattre sa main sur la joue de son meilleur ami hilare, même Snape laisse échapper un demi-sourire. A nouveau, le plop retentit.

- Le Magenmagot souhaite entendre un autre témoignage. Nous avons fait quérir le témoin en question. Il faudra attendre environ une heure. Je propose de lever la séance pour une pause déjeuner en attendant.

Dans un vacarme digne de la grande salle de Poudlard, le tribunal se vide. Percy s'approche de Harry.

- Certains de mes juges m'ont reporté que tu avais des difficultés à te déplacer dans le ministère, dit-il d'une voix hésitante. Si tu veux, vous pouvez rester dans le bureau de l'entrée et vous faire livrer le déjeuner là-bas. Pour être sûr que tu sois à l'heure pour la suite du procès.

- Dis-moi, frangin, c'est de l'incertitude que je sens dans ton invitation ? interroge Ron.

- Je reconnais que quelque chose me trouble. Mais je réserve mon jugement. Je vous laisse. A tout à l'heure, Harry…. Ron, dit l'autre Weasley en s'éloignant à grandes enjambées.

- A ton avis ? interroge Harry.

- Il s'interroge vraiment. Je crois que c'est en bonne voie, conclut Ron.

- Et ce nouveau témoin?

- Aucune idée. Allez, j'ai faim. Qui vais-je terroriser pour avoir le déjeuner rapidement?

Ils s'éloignent du prétoire en riant de bon cœur.

Harry dirige le fauteuil vers la grande table déjà couverte de leur déjeuner. Une accélération mal contrôlée fait vaciller légèrement la table, renversant par la même occasion un peu de thé sur la robe de sorcier de Snape. Harry ferme brutalement les paupières, attendant le déluge de reproches de son ancien professeur.

- Harry, vous vous êtes fait mal ? s'inquiète celui-ci.

- Quoi? Non, balbutie Harry. Mais je suis désolé d'avoir tâché votre vêtement.

- Ce n'est rien. Un sort et il n'y paraîtra plus.

Harry le regarde exécuter le dit sort d'un air interloqué.

- Professeur ? Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Vous venez de le faire, mais si une autre interrogation vous vient, je vous en prie.

- Je me demande comment nous en sommes passé de « Incroyable prétentieux comme votre père » à « Harry vous vous êtes fait mal »? demande Harry.

- C'est brutal comme question ! lâche Snape. Eh bien, je ne vous aime pas beaucoup. Mais Draco tient suffisamment à vous pour mettre sa vie en danger. Ça me suffit. Et quand il reviendra, j'aimerai qu'il vous trouve en pleine forme. Même si cela signifie que je dois me charger moi-même de vous maintenir en vie. Et dans le cas contraire, vous êtes tout ce qui reste de lui en ce monde.

- C'est un peu étrange comme façon de penser. Je ne savais pas que vous teniez tant à lui.

- Il est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour moi qui n'en ai jamais eu. Donc….

- Donc vous devenez mon protecteur en attendant qu'il revienne s'occuper de moi ?

- A peu de choses près, c'est ça.

- Vous savez, quoi qu'il ait pu y avoir entre lui et moi, je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui adviendra quand il se réveillera.

- Que voulez vous dire?

- Je veux dire que la guerre nous a rapprochés mais qu'aujourd'hui tout est différent. Je ne suis plus l'homme qui lui a plu.

- Alors pourquoi faites vous tout ça pour lui?

- Qu'il n'éprouve peut-être pas les mêmes sentiments que ceux que je ressens pour lui, ne signifie pas que je vais l'abandonner pour autant, explique Harry.

- Bien, nous avons donc le même point de vu. Tout tenter pour le sauver.

Harry tend une main par-dessus la table. Snape s'en saisit, scellant ainsi leur pacte muet.

- Maintenant, mangez. J'ai peur de ce que nous réserve la suite de ce procès.

- A ce point?

- Malheureusement, je sens venir le coup tordu.

- Arrêtez vous là. Je n'ai pas envie de déprimer avant l'heure.

Ron et Hermione entrent et viennent partager leur repas. Hermione prend place sur la chaise près d'Harry.

- Alors qui a-t-il dans cette boîte ? interroge-t-elle en lançant un regard au coffre sur les genoux d'Harry.

- C'est un Allecanty.

- Quoi ? s'étouffe-t-elle. Comment as… tu réussi à faire un truc pareil ? Plus important pourquoi ?

- Calme-toi ! l'exhorte-t-il. Comme si c'était la première fois que nous avions recours à la magie noire.

- Non, mais tout de même. Il a dû te falloir énormément de force et de détermination pour y parvenir !

- Si tu savais. J'y ai mis tout mon cœur, dit-il dans un souffle. C'est comme ça que j'ai réussi.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11 : Je me serais sacrifié pour toi, Draco.

* * *

- Quelle forme a-t-il ? interroge Snape.  
- Regardez par vous-même, dit le Survivant en lui tenant le coffre.

Snape ouvre précautionneusement le coffre et en extrait un vieux livre sur la généalogie de Black, qu'il reconnaît.

- Où avez-vous eu ceci ? interroge-t-il, redoutant la réponse.  
- Draco me l'a donné. Au début, à Poudlard, nous nous servions de ce livre pour cacher nos messages secrets. Puis quand il a dû partir pour de longues missions, il me l'a laissé.  
- Vous saviez l'importance que ce livre a pour lui, à l'époque je veux dire ?  
- Il me l'a dit. Il est important pour moi aussi. Il parle de Sirius et de lui.  
- Pourquoi avoir choisi ce livre en particulier ? demande Snape.  
- C'est Draco qui en a eu l'idée. La première fois que j'ai vu ce livre dans mon sac, je me suis demandé ce que c'était. Il m'a ensuite donné le mot de passe de façon un peu…..brutale, finit-il en riant.  
- Pourquoi ris-tu ? l'interroge Hermione.  
- Il m'a flanqué un coup de poing en m'étalant au sol. Une fois allongé sur moi, il m'a glissé « mon livre a tendance à mordre comme ton petit coq » à l'oreille. Il m'a embrassé sur la joue et il est parti en m'insultant. Je ne l'ai pas revu pendant une semaine.  
- Que voulait-il te dire de si important pour ne pouvoir le faire de vive voix ?  
- Qu'il y avait des doutes parmi les Mangemorts. Ils savaient qu'il y avait un traître. Et il devait partir dans la journée pour rejoindre sa mère qui avait fait une chute. Enfin c'était la thèse officielle.  
- Je me souviens vous avoir collé en retenue pour cette altercation, dit Snape.  
- Effectivement mais pas Draco ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi, aujourd'hui, Harry insiste sur le dernier mot.  
- Il avait une mission à accomplir.  
- Puisqu'on en est aux confidences. Saviez-vous qu'il était un espion ? interroge Hermione.  
- Oui… Mais lui ne savait pas pour moi.  
- Et vous en aviez parlé ? demande Harry.  
- Jamais officiellement. J'ai tout fait pour le dissuader. Il était en danger au manoir. De nombreux jeunes Mangemorts étaient jaloux de l'intérêt que lui portait Voldemort. Plus d'une fois, il a dû échapper à des attaques mortelles.  
- Pourquoi l'attaquer s'il était le préféré de Voldemort ?  
- Dans l'espoir de prendre sa place, explique Harry, d'un ton écœuré.  
- Exactement, confirme Snape.  
- Mais leurs manigances n'ont jamais fonctionné. Draco est plus intelligent que toutes ces sangsues adeptes de magie noire, affirme fièrement Harry.  
- Sangsues adeptes de magie noire ! relève Hermione. Qui a pratiqué l'un des sorts de magie noire les plus dangereux, ici ? Ah mais attends, c'est toi, termine-t-elle en pointant Harry du doigt.  
- Je n'avais pas…  
- Toi, tu as fais de la magie noire, intervient Ginny en poussant le battant de la porte. Et quel sort est-ce?  
- Un Allecanty, dit Ron.  
- Un quoi ?  
- Un Allecanty, Ginny. Pour faire simple, il s'agit d'un objet transformé magiquement pour recueillir tous les souvenirs d'une personne bien précise, explique Hermione. Ce sort permet de dédoubler les souvenirs et de les conserver dans un objet, ici c'est un livre, pour pouvoir les consulter à volonté.  
- Quel but poursuiviez-vous en créant cet Allecanty? l'interroge Snape. Sachant le danger que cela représentait pour vous.  
- De quel danger parlez-vous, professeur ?  
- L'Allecanty puise dans l'énergie de son créateur pour matérialiser le souvenir. Plus les dits souvenirs sont intenses et nombreux, plus le sorcier est en danger. Il est déjà arrivé qu'un sorcier meure d'épuisement suite à ce sort, complète Snape.  
- Mais tu es fou ! enrage Ginny. Mettre ta vie en danger à cause de Malfoy.  
- Après que Draco m'aie sauvé la vie dans l'Allée des Embrumes, commence doucement Harry, j'ai mis du temps pour analyser la situation. Au bout d'une semaine de réflexion et d'observation intensive, je suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était bien un espion. J'ai aussi compris que son comportement à mon égard n'était pas clair.  
- Que veux-tu dire ? l'interroge Ginny.  
- Qu'il me traitait comme le dernier des rebuts mais qu'il avait l'air d'en souffrir. Qu'il insultait les sangs mêlés et les Moldus mais que cela lui faisait mal. J'ai donc décidé de m'assurer par moi-même qu'il était bien un espion.  
- Et tu as crée l'Allecanty, termine Hermione.  
- Oui, je l'ai orienté vers la trahison.  
- Tu voulais savoir si Draco allait te trahir, suppose Ginny.  
- Non, dit Harry comme si c'était une évidence. J'avais besoin d'être sûr, vous comprenez, professeur ?  
- Oui, je comprends.  
- Que comprend-il, dis-le moi, supplie Ginny.  
- Que je me suis mis en danger pour lui et pas à cause de lui, dit Harry, décidé à mettre un terme aux ambiguïtés. J'ai recueilli tous ces souvenirs où il trahissait Voldemort. Ainsi, aujourd'hui, j'ai en image chaque acte, chaque geste, chaque pensée de Draco prouvant qu'il cherchait à détruire Voldemort durant la dernière année de Guerre.  
- Quoi ? Et vous ne le dites que maintenant ! hurle Snape.  
- Désolé, je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme. J'avais oublié où il était. Il a fallu que je réfléchisse une bonne partie de la nuit pour m'en souvenir. Et retrouver les mots de passe…  
- Harry, comment ça « pour lui »? Tu peux m'expliquer, demande Ginny, fronçant des sourcils.  
- C'est difficile….je n'ai pas envie de te faire souffrir, mais…..il faut que tu me pardonnes….  
- Ginny, chérie, commence Ron. Harry essaye de te dire qu'il a agit dans l'intérêt de Draco parce qu'il…  
- …..Parce que je l'aime.  
- Tu l'aime, lui ! pleure-t-elle. C'est un Serpentard et un Mangemort. Il a essayé de te tuer, de me tuer.

Ginny rive un regard empli de dégoût sur Harry, puis sur ses amis, sa famille avant de tourner les talons en larmes.

- Ginny, attend. S'il te plait…..  
- Harry, laissez-la partir, concentrez-vous sur la preuve qui peut l'innocenter. Ensuite vous irez la rejoindre et vous réglerez le problème.  
- Toutes les preuves sont là, balbutie Harry, tendant le livre au professeur de potions.  
- Très bien, maintenant que vous les avez, montrez-les nous.  
- Il faut que je vous prévienne, certains de ces souvenirs sont ….personnels, intimes. Je ne suis pas sûr que Draco apprécierait qu'ils soient exposés en public.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je choisirai avec soin ce que je montrerai, le rassure Snape.  
- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. Je crois qu'il ne voudrait pas que Vous en voyez certains, vous comme le reste du monde, d'ailleurs.  
- Ah ! Et bien, nous allons faire le tri ensemble, Mr Potter. Dites-moi ce que je dois éviter. Ou mieux, dites-moi ceux qui sont les plus parlants pour sa défense.  
- D'accord, alors le mot de passe est « Monsieur Draco la fouine Black Malfoy Potter », dit Harry, rougissant subitement.

Ron s'étouffe sur son gâteau au chocolat. Hermione esquisse un sourire en tapotant gentiment le dos de son mari. Le teint de Snape passe du blanc cireux au vert nauséeux, mais il se concentre sur le livre réagissant au mot de passe répété par Hermione.  
Une lueur blanche s'échappe des pages au moment où le livre s'ouvre de lui-même. Harry reprend la conversation, cherchant à dissimuler son trouble.

- Alors dans le premier souvenir, nous pouvons voir Draco détruire une baguette. Il m'explique dans le second qu'il pensait que c'était la baguette de sureau. Ensuite, il tue un Mangemort qui avait trouvé le QG. Après nous le voyons voler une pierre précieuse au manoir et la détruire….  
- C'est très intéressant, Potter. Mais le temps presse. Vous n'allez pas me décrire pages par pages, chaque souvenir de Draco. Montrez-moi les plus importants, demande Snape.  
- D'accord, le plus explicite est celui où il tue Nagini ainsi que celui où il m'explique que le serpent est un horcruxe.  
- Oui, c'est pile ce qu'il faut.  
- Mais dans le deuxième….eh bien Draco fait….moi je suis avec lui donc, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit prudent de …..  
- Pas de panique, Harry. De toute façon, avec le battage médiatique autour des horcruxes tout le monde sait que le serpent en était un.  
- Donc vous allez juste montrer le premier ? interroge Harry, soulagé.  
- Cela devrait suffire. Mais vous parliez d'un Mangemort qui avait découvert le QG? Serait-ce MacNair ?  
- Exactement.  
- Bien, celui-là aussi, s'il vous plait.  
- Oui, pas de problème.

Snape aidé d'Harry, continue à marquer les pages prouvant l'innocence de Draco. Soudain une inquiétude traverse le cerveau d'Harry.

- Professeur ?  
- Oui, Harry. Un problème ?  
- En effet, l'Allecanty se nourrissait de mon énergie pour exister. Maintenant que je n'ai plus de magie et plus beaucoup de force, je me demandais…va-t-il fonctionner encore ?  
- Bien sûr. Il puisait dans vos forces pour matérialiser le souvenir. Ceci fait, il n'a plus besoin de vous. C'est comme les souvenir de pensine. Même lorsque leurs propriétaires sont morts, ils existent toujours.  
- Vous me rassurez…  
- Excusez-moi, mais les débats vont reprendre, annonce Hermione.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12 : Et jusqu'au bout, je me sacrifierai, parce que c'est toi…

* * *

Harry lance un triste sourire au professeur de potion avant d'enclencher l'accélération du fauteuil.

« Merlin, que ce bruit est irritant. »

« Il te renvoie à ton malheur, c'est pour ça que tu ne l'aime pas. J'arrangerai ça, promis. »

Harry se sent défaillir, la tête lui tourne. Appuyant involontairement sur la commande électrique, il percute un mur. Snape se précipite vers lui. Les yeux clôt, la respiration anarchique, Harry ne réagit pas aux suppliques de l'espion.

- Mme Weasley ? Le docteur Taylor, vite.

- Bien sûr.

Un avion de papier quitte déjà les mains d'Hermione. Aidé de Ron, Severus soulève délicatement Harry pour l'allonger sur le lit qu'il a pris le soin de faire apparaître.

- Bon sang, que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiète Ron.

- Aucune idée. Il parlait, il a souri. Nous nous dirigions vers le tribunal. Il est devenu blanc d'un coup, et il a foncé sur le mur. Je crains qu'il fût déjà évanoui, termine en murmurant Snape.

- Il en met un temps ce ….

- Draco….J'ai confiance, mais…. Où es tu ? marmonne Harry.

- Harry, vieux. C'est Ron. Tu t'es évanoui. Mais ça va aller.

Harry se redresse, s'appuyant au bras que lui tend son meilleur ami. Regardant en tout sens, il marmonne avant de perdre l'équilibre et de s'effondrer contre Snape.

- Mr Potter? Que se passe-t-il ? interroge le Dr Taylor, en s'asseyant près du Survivant.

- Il s'est évanoui, je crois, explique Snape. Je crois qu'il a des hallucinations, il cherche Draco.

- Non, il est là…Je l'ai entendu, j'en suis sûr, murmure Harry.

Son regard passe frénétiquement de Snape à Ron. Mais leurs expressions ne lui laissent aucune illusion.

- Mr Potter, je crois qu'il est trop tôt. Vous êtes encore trop faible. Renoncez, l'implore le Dr Taylor.

- Non, ça va. Je vais bien, rien qu'un petit malaise. Je vous promets de me reposer dès qu'il sera innocenté.

- Hors de question, Ron on le ramène à la maison toute de suite, ordonne Hermione.

- Écoute, chérie, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, commence Ron.

- Mais…. - Non, attend, le procès….

- Au diable le procès. Harry a besoin de repos….

- Mme Weasley, Ron a raison. Si nous mettons un terme aux débats aujourd'hui, il faudra des semaines avant de pouvoir y revenir, explique Snape.

- Oh, vous, ça suffit. Tout ce qui vous importe est de sauver Draco. Harry, vous vous en fichez….

- Peut-être. Mais toi, tu te fiches de ce que je veux, lâche Harry. Tu n'as pas encore compris, je ne survivrai pas sans lui. Il est ce pourquoi je me suis battu, dit Harry au bord des sanglots. Je dois le sauver, comme lui m'a sauvé. Alors, ne me demande pas de l'abandonner, c'est au-delà de mes forces….

- D'accord, d'accord, Harry. Calme-toi. Je comprends, fais juste attention à toi. Je….poursuit Hermione.

- Je m'occupe de lui et ensuite tu auras tout loisir de me mettre sous globe. Nous sommes d'accord, propose Harry, un pauvre sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione hoche la tête en réprimant ses larmes. En un accord tacite, Ron et Snape soulèvent Harry pour le replacer sur le fauteuil. Le docteur Taylor intervient.

- Il faut tout de même vous ménager, Mr Potter.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'irai pas au delà de mes capacités. Si je sens que je suis trop faible, je vous préviens. Cela convient à tout le monde ? Interroge le Survivant.

Les époux Weasley opinent de la tête en signe de leur accord, vite imités par Snape. Le Dr Taylor s'approche d'Harry, tout en posant une main rassurante sur son avant bras, il lui dit.

- Je reste avec vous, aujourd'hui tout du moins. Je vous demande de porter ceci au poignet.

Il sort de sa poche un bracelet électronique à l'air sophistiqué. Il explique.

- Il mesure en temps réel votre pouls, votre fréquence cardiaque, votre tension artérielle, la saturation de votre sang en oxygène ainsi que votre température. A la moindre anomalie, cet autre appareil me prévient. J'aurai donc toutes vos constantes. Si quelque chose se passe, je pourrai réagir plus vite.

- D'accord, pas de problème. Mais ne soyez pas trop alarmiste, docteur, demande Harry. La journée va être éprouvante. Mon cœur risque de s'emballer mais ce ne sera pas forcément une crise cardiaque ou un truc du genre.

- Laissez-moi veiller sur votre santé, et occupez-vous de libérer votre ami. Vous voulez bien ?

- Merci, Dr Taylor. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

- Ce n'est rien. Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir peur pour l'autre. Il ne m'a jamais pris au sérieux quand je m'inquiétais. J'ai ici la chance d'aider deux jeunes personnes qui s'aiment et qui ont besoin l'une de l'autre. Je ne vais pas laisser cette chance passer sans la saisir. Hâtez-vous, vous êtes attendu.

Harry lui rend son sourire en retournant vers le tribunal. Il est accueilli par Snape et Hermione.

- Ça va aller, Harry? L'interroge cette dernière.

- Oui, le Dr Taylor veille sur moi et moi je veille sur Draco. Tout va bien, ajoute-t-il pour la rassurer.

Installé près de Snape, Harry écoute d'une oreille distraite le rappel des faits par Percy. Son regard s'égare sur le livre des secrets, de son secret, de leur secret.

Il pense à ces si rares moments d'insouciance, où simplement perdus dans l'autre, ils oubliaient le combat, la guerre, la peur.

Il sursaute lorsque Snape se saisit de son bras brutalement. Il allait protester quand son regard se porte à la barre des témoins.

- Vous? Hurle-t-il, submergé par la rage. Comment avez-vous osé?

- Mr Potter, intervient Percy, calmez-vous ou je vous fais évacuer. Par la force si nécessaire.

- Mais, ce type est un monstre. Il veut vous faire croire que Draco est un Mangemort alors qu'il….

- Il suffit, le coupe Percy. Nous devons entendre tous les témoignages. Cela ne signifie pas que nous allons prendre pour argent comptant ce que vous allez nous raconter. Cela vaut pour tout le monde, compris, Messieurs.

- Nous avons très bien compris, explique Snape. Harry, il faut vous ressaisir. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas Lucius et je le comprends très bien mais ….

- Dire que je ne l'aime pas est un euphémisme! Je le hais, si je n'étais pas coincé dans ce fauteuil, je lui aurai déjà refait le portrait façon Picasso.

- Pica quoi? Demande Snape. Peu importe. Restez maître de vous-même. Lucius a été condamné à la prison à perpétuité. C'est un criminel reconnu. Vous et moi sommes des héros adulés par le peuple. Vous pensez vraiment que qui que ce soit puisse porter plus de crédits à ses dires qu'aux nôtres ? Finit-il par demander au Survivant.

- C'est sûr que dit comme ça…. Mais que voulez-vous ? Ce type sait pertinemment que Draco est un espion, et au lieu de le sauver, il l'enfonce. Ça m'énerve. Il aurait, au moins, pu faire ça pour son fils. La seule chose de bien qu'il aurait pu faire pour lui, histoire de se rattraper de la vie pourrie qu'il lui a fait vivre, et il ne le fait pas.

- Lucius a une conception très particulière de l'honneur et de la loyauté. Pour lui ce qu'a fait Draco pour vous, est une honte pour lui-même et sa famille. Alors il préférera le faire condamner à mort plus tôt qu'avouer qu'il a renié sa généalogie pour vous.

- Ça n'enlève rien à l'horreur de ce qu'il fait.

- Ne croyez pas que je cherche à le défendre. Je le comprends, c'est tout. Il fut un temps où j'aurais agi de la même façon.

Le cœur d'Harry semble rater un battement lorsque Lucius affirme haut et fort que son fils est un Mangemort.

- Il était même question qu'il prenne ma succession après la victoire, continu le méprisable blond.

- Oui, oui, si vous le dites, le coupe Percy. Mr Snape, vous vouliez faire une démonstration je crois ?

- Effectivement, commence Snape. J'ai ici un Allecanty réalisé par Monsieur Potter à l'époque des faits. Comme vous le savez, ce sortilège permet de conserver en image les souvenirs d'une personne.

- Ai-je bien entendu, demande abasourdi Percy.

- Bien sûr, Mr Potter se pliera aux sanctions que le ministère lui infligera pour son délit, fait Snape, avec un sourire malicieux.

- Eh mais… quelles sanctions? S'insurge Harry. Je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Chut, lui répond Snape. Donc je disais, nous avons plusieurs images très intéressantes à vous montrer. Certaines éclairent même quelques mystères de la guerre.

- Bien, Mr Weasley, êtes-vous toujours prêt à user de vos pouvoirs ?

- Oui, réponds Ron sans équivoque.

- Greffier, veuillez éteindre les lumières.

Ron se saisi de sa baguette, il s'approche du livre posé sur une table à l'écart. Il agite le bras pointant l'ouvrage en murmurant le mot de passe.

- Veuillez nous montrer la première page, Mr Weasley, demande Snape.

Ron s'exécute. L'assistance est stupéfaite. Sous leurs yeux ébahis, Draco transperce Naguini d'un crochet de Basilic.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, commence Snape, Draco est à l'origine de la destruction du dernière Horcruxe. Mr Weasley, la seconde page marquée, je vous prie.

Un homme trapu au crane dégarni s'approche du 12 square Grimmaux. Les juges retiennent leurs souffles. Tout le monde sait que cette demeure était le siège de l'ordre du Phénix. Alors qu'il allait franchir le pas de la porte, il est stoppé net par un jet de lumières verte. Snape s'empresse d'expliquer.

- En temps de guerre, nul ne peut être tenu responsable de ce qu'il doit faire pour protéger les plus faibles. Draco savait que de nombreux innocent étaient cachés dans cette demeure.

- La Cour le sait, Mr Snape, lui confirme Percy, avec un étrange regard.

- Je m'en doute, Monsieur. Le souvenir qui suit est un peu particulier. Au vu des réactions suscitées, plutôt par le Prior Incanto, il me semble utile de le préciser.

- Nous vous avons entendu, poursuivez, ordonne Percy.

- Bien, reprend Snape. Mr Weasley, la dernière page je vous prie.

Snape se rapproche du bureau, il saisit la main de Harry. Celui-ci se rebiffe légèrement, avant de se découvrir au sol baignant dans son propre sang, à demi mort.

La scène est lointaine mais se précise de seconde en seconde. Draco a couru pour le rejoindre, la vision se trouble un instant, puis le seigneur des ténèbres apparait clairement. Un murmure de cris étouffés s'échappe de la foule.

Le Docteur Taylor se lève et vient contrôler par lui-même le pouls de Harry. Il lui murmure.

- Quoi qu'il ait pu vous faire ce jour-là, aujourd'hui vous êtes en sécurité.

Harry se ressaisit en se cramponnant à la main de Severus.

La scène est surréaliste, les cris d'effrois laisse place à de l'incompréhension. Les voix se taisent, comme honteuse d'assister à ce douloureux spectacle. Ces deux jeunes hommes prêts à se sacrifier. Harry rend grâce à Merlin, seules les paroles réellement échangées sont audibles.

Alors qu'Harry sent ses yeux le brûler, une clameur le fait sursauter. L'Avadra Kedavra est lancé, Voldemort se débat, hurle, trésaille. Bientôt le silence résonne à nouveau. Voldemort n'est plus. La vision se trouble, Draco perd connaissance.

La lumière revient, les regards sont fuyants. Ils n'osent affronter ce pauvre garçon en fauteuil roulant, défendant son ami injustement accusé. Percy se racle la gorge.

- Mr Malfoy, qu'avez-vous à rétorquer ?

- C'est une infamie! S'insurge Lucius. L'ultime affront, il s'agit d'un faux, c'est l'évidence même.

- Comment osez-vous ! Crie un juge. Après ce que ce garçon a fait! Il a risqué sa vie et vous voulez le faire enfermer à vie. Mais quel sorte de père êtes-vous ?

- Mr le président Weasley, commence Malfoy, n'est-il pas de votre devoir de tenir vos juges ? Il m'insulte.

- Effectivement. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Précise Percy.

- Et bien, une sanction!

- Juge Pressman calmez vous, pensez à votre tension. Il serait dommage de vous écrouler alors que le procès est presque fini. Une journée comme celle-ci doit se fêter.

- Mais que faites-vous? S'insurge à nouveau Malfoy.

- L'innocence doit être célébrée, termine Percy, ignorant superbement Lucius.

Harry sent un poids se soulever de sa poitrine. Il perçoit une relâche dans la poigne de Severus, suivie d'un soupir de la foule.

- Bien, reprend Percy. Suite à l'examen des preuves apportées par la défense et des témoignages, je déclare Draco Malfoy innocent des charges pesant contre lui. Je me permets également d'exprimer en mon nom et celui de ce tribunal, toutes mes excuses pour la façon dont le ministère et l'opinion publique ont traité Mr Malfoy. La séance est levée.

- Permettez, Mr Weasley. Etant données les circonstances, je souhaiterai faire traiter mon fils dans une clinique de ma connaissance. Il y recevra les meilleurs soins….

- Je m'y oppose, hurle Harry.

- De quel droit, gamin arrogant ! Tonne Lucius. Je viens de perdre mon honneur par ta faute. Draco reste mon fils quoi qu'il ait fait. Je déciderai de son sort.

- Non, vous n'avez … aucun droit … sur lui. J'ai un ….un … papier…. , articule difficilement Harry.

- Il ne sait même pas aligner trois mots, rit Lucius.

- Silence Malfoy, gronde Snape. Nous disposons d'un document signé de la main de Draco Malfoy, stipulant que Mr Potter ici présent est le seul détenteur des biens et liquidités de la famille Malfoy, ainsi que des droits de décisions légales sur sa personne.

- Ce qui signifie, demande Lucius.

- Que Mr Potter est le tuteur de Draco et qu'il gère sa santé et ses biens jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de le faire lui-même, explique posément Snape.

- Il est à moi, affirme Harry, à bout de souffle.

- Espèce de sale bâtard! Je vais te montrer ce qui t'appartient, lance Lucius en tentant d'enjamber la balustrade.

Alors que Ron et le reste du tribunal s'élance pour retenir Lucius, celui-ci est balancé contre le mur par un courant de magie pure.

Au fond de son fauteuil, Harry bouillonne. Sa tête le brûle, il croit exploser sous la torture. La magie s'échappe par vague de son corps projetant des gerbes meurtrières autour de lui.

Les lampes éclatent, le sol se fendille par endroit, les murs s'effritent.

Snape se jette sur Harry, l'enserrant de ses bras. D'une voix calme et monocorde, il lui répète.

- Il ne l'emmènera pas, vous prendrez soin de lui. Vous ne serez plus séparé.

Petit à petit, les soubresauts de son corps se calment, la magie disparait, l'obscurité le submerge à nouveau.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 13 : Un réveil difficile, mais…

* * *

Harry a mal. Son crâne est comme fracassé par l'éblouissante luminosité. Il entrouvre un œil. Il ne sait pas où il se trouve.

Des murs blancs, des draps rêches, un lit pas vraiment confortable. A nouveau cet hôpital.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvre les deux yeux en grand. Le même décor, la même luminosité, la même solitude. Mais….

Harry lâche un couinement, manque de s'étouffer, puis reprend posément sa respiration.

Il n'en croit pas ses yeux. A quelque centimètre de lui, dans un autre lit, Draco semble endormi. La respiration calme, sa poitrine se soulevant doucement et régulièrement, l'homme est magnifique.

Abimé dans la contemplation de son compagnon, Harry n'entend pas la porte. Il sursaute au son de la voix de son ami.

- J'ai été plus efficace cette fois, qu'est-ce que t'en pense?

- Quoi? Interroge Harry un peu groggy.

- Il est là! Snape et moi, on l'a porté nous même pour le sortir de cette prison, précise Ron.

- Merci, bredouille Harry. Comment va-t-il?

- Pas de changement. Sauf qu'ici, il est mieux traité.

- Et moi ? Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce qu'il s'est passé.

- T'as expédié Malfoy contre un mur, Malfoy père, s'empresse de préciser Ron.

- Je sais, ça je me rappelle. Mais après…..

- Tu as eu comme une crise. Mais ça va. Le Docteur Taylor dit que c'est dû au stress.

- Ca m'a fait mal, je me souviens. Mais j'ai fait quoi exactement? interroge Harry.

- Eh ben, franchement, je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais t'inquiète, y a que Malfoy qui a été blessé. Et rien de grave en plus.

- Tu es sûr que je n'aie pas fait trop de dégâts?

- Le ministère est comme Poudlard, il se reconstitue tout seul. On n'y voit plus rien, confirme Ron.

- Je te fais confiance. Mais au fait quelles ont été les conclusions du procès ?

- Draco a été complètement blanchi. Le ministre lui a décerné une médaille pour bravoure et d'autres conneries du genre. Et tu as été reconnu comme son tuteur.

- Ca doit bien être la première fois que je suis content de me réveiller depuis deux ans! S'exclame Harry.

- Ah ouais, pourquoi?

- Ca doit bien faire deux ans que je ne me suis pas réveillé à ses côtés !

- Argh! T'arrache, mec, lâche Ron. Il reste Malfoy la fouine.

- M'est égal, c'est ma fouine! conclue Harry joyeusement.

De son regard tendre, couvrant son bien aimé, Harry sent couler quelques larmes.

- Tu crois qu'il se réveillera?

- Tu sais au départ, commence Ron, les Médicomages vous donnaient deux jours à vivre, avant de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Ça fait un an, et vous n'avez pas l'air de vous tordre de douleur. Crois en mon expérience, tout est possible.

- Je peux te faire confiance?

- Demande plutôt confirmation à Hermione! C'est elle la spécialiste ès coma magique.

- Spécialiste?

- Depuis qu'elle est persuadée que vous êtes bien victimes d'un coma magique, elle s'est lancée à corps perdu dans l'étude de tous les bouquins traitant de prêt ou de loin à ce sujet, lance Ron, déprimé.

- Ca fait quoi deux trois jours depuis que je suis réveillé, elle n'a pas dû en lire tant que ça en si peu de temps.

- Premièrement, tu es sorti de ton coma depuis six jours, et deuxièmement elle me prend la tête avec cette histoire de coma magique depuis au moins six mois, alors des bouquins…..

- Six jours? Tu essaye de me dire que j'ai passé quatre jours dans le coma! S'écrie Harry.

- Je dirais plus tôt cinq jours, rectifie Ron. Le Dr Taylor dit que tu étais trop faible lors du procès et que tu as usé toutes tes forces dans cette crise. Il a expliqué que tu avais besoin de temps pour te remettre, c'est normal. Tu n'étais déjà pas au mieux de ta forme, alors là….

- Mais maintenant, je vais bien? Demande Harry.

- Oh oui, enfin au mieux que tu le puisses.

- Mr Potter, que je suis content de vous voir éveillé, affirme le Dr Taylor. Mes instruments Moldus sont vraiment fiables. Il est grand temps que les Médicomages reconnaissent leurs utilités et …..

- Excusez-moi, docteur, le coupe Harry, mais j'aimerai avoir votre avis sur l'état de Draco.

- Mais bien sûr, je me laisse toujours emporter quand je parle de concilier la Médicomagie et la Médecine. En ce concerne votre ami, j'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion que pour vous à l'époque. Il est plongé dans un coma magique auquel je ne peux hélas remédier. Hormis cela, il soufre d'une légère déshydratation et de dénutrition. Nous le traitons actuellement pour ces petits problèmes, sinon il va aussi bien que possible.

- Pensez-vous que je pourrai le ramener chez nous, ose demander Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, il est faible tout de même et nécessite certains soins….

- Je prendrai une infirmière à domicile pour s'occuper de lui. Et ma maison est parfaitement adaptée à un malade, Hermione y a veillé.

- Je vois que vous y avez bien réfléchi, sourit le Dr Taylor. Restez cette nuit en observation et je vous laisse rentrer chez vous demain avec lui.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, soupire Harry, soulagé.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, Harry trépigne dans son lit. Ron et Hermione avaient promis d'être là le plus tôt possible. Il ne rêve que de quitter cet horrible endroit, Draco sous le bras. Harry a passé presque toute la nuit à l'observer. Guettant chaque respiration, chaque mouvement, chaque bruit. Enfin la porte s'entrouvre, Harry soupire. Ce n'est que l'infirmière.

- Bonjour, Messieurs, lance joyeusement la jeune femme. Mme Wesley a appelé. Son époux vient vous chercher avec une ambulance et deux infirmières dans deux heures. Je vais faire votre toilette, vous aider à vous mettre dans le fauteuil et ensuite nous ferons vos bagages. Cela vous convient?

- Vous êtes bien gentille, aussi ne vous formalisez pas si je vous dis que je m'en passerai bien, murmure Harry avec un regard désolé.

- Je le sais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous propose de commencer par vous, comme ça vous pourrez m'aider pour la toilette de votre ami.

Harry se résigne, espérant parvenir un jour à gérer tout seul son quotidien et celui de Draco.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 14 : Notre dernier espoir…..

* * *

Harry regarde encore une fois incrédule le spectacle sous ses yeux. Ces deux femmes souriantes, un peu tristes sûrement, portent avec délicatesse le corps inanimé de Draco. Lui si élégant en tout geste, semble une poupée désarticulée entre leurs bras.

Elles l'allongent sur le second lit médicalisé, qu'Hermione a fait installer dans le large salon du 12 square Grimmeaux.

Plus que quelques minutes et il sera confortablement installé pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an. Sa peau est encore plus pâle que dans le souvenir d'Harry. Son visage est creusé, livide. Le mode de nutrition par perfusion moldu n'est décidément pas très efficace ou est-ce les infirmières d'Azkaban qui n'ont pas pris le temps de l'alimenter comme il faut?

« Les immondes rats, ils voulaient le laisser mourir de faim. »

Harry se ressaisit lorsque le bras de Draco tombe des couvertures. L'infirmière allait le replacer.

- Laissez, je vais m'en occuper, dit Harry en s'approchant du lit de Draco. Maintenant qu'il est installé, vous pouvez sortir. Si nous avons besoin de vous, je vous appellerai.

- Comme vous voulez, lui répond Mme Prevort. Nous ne serons pas loin.

Les deux femmes quittent la pièce en refermant consciencieusement la porte derrière elles.

- Vraiment, il n'a pas eu de chance, le pauvre. Ses parents, Voldemort à ses trousses, la guerre, il a failli mourir…. Et maintenant, il faut qu'il soit épris d'un légume.

- Adèle ! dit Mme Prevort. Tais-toi, il pourrait t'entendre.

- Je compatis, je ne me moque pas, pleurniche celle-ci.

- Oui, hé bien, compatis en silence…

Harry écoute leurs murmures s'éteindre dans les couloirs. Il appuie sur la commande du lit pour mettre le corps de Draco à sa portée, au niveau du fauteuil roulant.

- Bonjour, tu m'as manqué, dit-il. J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait y rester tous les deux.

Harry prend la main de Draco dans la sienne, et vient la porter à son visage. Un frisson le parcourt de part en part, il est si froid.

- Pourtant tu es toujours brûlant quand je te touche d'habitude, s'étonne Harry. Ouvre les yeux, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin que tu me parles, que tu me regardes, que tu me touches. Comment veux-tu que je survive à ça sans toi ? interroge-t-il en désignant ses jambes.

Harry embrasse la paume offerte, et repose délicatement la main sous les draps.

- Il ne me reste qu'une idée. Je la tente, c'est notre dernière chance, je pense, explique-t-il, comme pour lui-même.

Harry dirige maladroitement le fauteuil vers le bout du lit. D'une main tremblante, il soulève le bord gauche du drap. Et dans un souffle.

- Reviens, je t'en prie.

Un dernier regard sur le bel endormi suivi d'un profond soupir, Harry enroule à nouveau la main droite autour de la cheville de Draco, pour la première fois depuis un an.

La douleur est fulgurante, elle les traverse, détruisant tout sur son passage. Harry croit sentir son corps fondre sous sa morsure.

Une aura blanche prend naissance à la jointure de leur deux corps, elle se propage doucement les entourant complètement.

Leurs cris se mêlent, Harry se cramponne à la jambe de son compagnon, gardant comme seul contact avec la réalité le corps de Draco.

Un grondement résonne jusque dans la cuisine où les deux infirmières ont trouvé refuge. Elles se précipitent vers l'origine du vacarme mêlé des cris de leurs deux patients. Mme Prevort empoigne la clenche et secoue la porte de toutes ses forces, mais rien n'y fait. La porte reste hermétique à toutes ses protestations.

- Mr Potter ? Mr Potter, répondez, s'il vous plaît, implore-t-elle. Adèle, va me chercher ma baguette.

- Que vas-tu faire ? demande celle-ci d'une voix tremblante.

- Forcer cette fichue porte !

Une décharge électrique lui fait lâcher prise. Une douleur aiguë se repend dans son bras.

- Que se passe-t-il ? interroge Adèle de retour de la cuisine.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne peux pas entrer. Il y a un courant de magie qui émane de cette pièce.

Un cri plus puissant que les autres fait sursauter les deux femmes.

Harry et Draco sont entièrement enfermés dans une brume blanche. Elle grandit doucement, venant se coller aux murs du salon. De petites décharges électriques parcourent l'air.

La brûlure se fait trop forte. Dans un dernier fracas, le lit de Draco est projeté contre le mur, au moment où Harry allait lâcher prise, il est violemment rejeté en arrière, à l'opposé de la pièce.

La magie emplit encore la pièce, faisant trembler les murs quelques minutes avant de disparaître complètement.

De l'autre côté de la porte, les deux femmes regardent interloquées les dernières secousses prendre fin. Un peu hésitante, Mme Prevort tente une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir la porte. Elle y parvient et entre ouvre délicatement le battant. La scène, sous ses yeux, la stupéfait.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 15 : Enfin réunit…..

* * *

Draco Malfoy, le pire des Mangemorts, se démène pour s'extraire de son lit retourné contre un mur pour se porter au secours d'Harry Potter.

- Harry ? Parle-moi, Harry ! Bouge pas, j'arrive. Je vais te dégager, explique Draco.

Harry est allongé de tout son long, écrasé par le fauteuil roulant. Les yeux mi-clos, à demi assommé par le choc, Harry pense rêver.

Draco, pâle et hagard, se dégage de dessous son lit retourné. Dans son pyjama blanc d'hôpital, il est plus magnifique que jamais.

Une fois sorti de l'amas de tissus et de métal, Draco rampe plus qu'il ne marche pour s'approcher de Harry. Prenant difficilement appui sur ses bras, il se relève. Il empoigne brutalement Harry par les aisselles et l'extrait de dessous le fauteuil.

Draco se laisse retomber en arrière, Harry étroitement enfoui contre son torse. Sur le dos, Harry allongé sur lui, Draco sent monter les larmes. Il ne les retient pas. Intimement enlacé, leur soulagement de se retrouver s'étale sur leurs joues humides.

- J'ai….cru que tu ne viendrais….jamais me chercher, bégaye Draco.

- Je suis venu dès que j'ai pu, lui répond Harry, entre deux sanglots.

- J'ai tout entendu, pendant tout ce temps. Tout ce qu'ils disaient, que j'aurai dû mourir, que j'avais essayé de te tuer, que tu étais un légume, sanglote Draco.

- Je l'ai été pendant un an, comme toi. Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai faim et j'ai froid, répond Draco, reprenant son souffle. Et tu m'écrases, ajoute-il en riant. Tu ne voudrais pas te lever ?

- Je ne peux pas, lâche tristement le survivant. Tu vas devoir me lever toi-même.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu t'es fais mal en ….. Euh, que s'est-il passé, au fait?

- Remet-moi dans mon fauteuil et je t'explique tout ça.

- Un fauteuil ? Pourquoi faire?

- J'ai….Je suis, comme qui dirait, un peu handicapé.

- Dans quel sens, handicapé ? demande Draco, angoissé.

- Depuis le jour de la bataille, je ne peux plus marcher.

- Et la médicomagie ? Ils n'ont pas trouvé un sort pour te guérir ?

- La magie n'a plus d'effet sur nous. Je vais tout t'expliquer mais remet-moi dans le fauteuil et lève-toi.

Draco fait rouler Harry sur le côté et l'appuie contre le mur avant de se relever. Une fois debout, la tête lui tourne un instant. Usant de ses dernières forces, il remet le fauteuil sur ses roues. Il se laisse tomber contre le mur près d'Harry.

- Je ne vais pas y arriver, dit-il d'un air désolé. Je n'ai plus de force.

- Euh, excusez-moi, messieurs, hésite Mme Prevort. Peut être que ma collègue et moi pourrions vous aider ?

- Qui êtes vous? Demande Draco sur la défensive, passant le bras devant Harry.

- Calme-toi, intervient Harry, posant une main sur l'avant bras de son ami. Ce sont nos infirmières. Elles veulent juste nous aider.

Draco se renfrogne, laissant volontairement la main sur le bras d'Harry.

« Qu'elles n'aillent pas se faire des idées, chasse gardée. » pense Draco.

Au bout de quelques efforts des deux femmes, Harry est à nouveau installé dans le fauteuil.

- Merci, voulez-vous bien ranger cette pièce ? Mon elfe vous aidera.

- Oui, bien sûr. Voulez-vous que je fasse du thé, Mr Potter ? minaude Adèle.

- Je crois que Mr Potter sait faire le thé lui-même, assène Mme Prevort.

La jeune femme rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, en se cachant derrière la porte. Harry et Draco ignorent volontairement les deux femmes en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Harry roule jusqu'à la table, lâchant un juron en s'apercevant que le fauteuil est trop grand pour accéder au plan de travail.

- On va être obligé de supporter ces deux harpies, au moins le temps que l'une d'elle fasse du thé, dit le Survivant dans un sourire moqueur.

- Plutôt mourir, lâche Draco. Dis-moi où se trouve les ustensiles, je vais le faire, ton thé.

- Je ne sais même pas où se trouvent les choses dans cette maison.

Harry ne peut retenir son rire, il est vite rejoint par Draco. Doucement ce dernier se rapproche de lui. Draco s'accroupit devant le fauteuil, posant les deux mains sur les genoux d'Harry. Devenu sérieux, il lui murmure.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Si tu savais à quel point. Ils ont dit que tu étais presque mort, par ma faute.

- C'est plutôt l'inverse. C'est moi qui ai failli te tuer, dit le Survivant dans un souffle.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je suis venu de mon plein gré. Je voulais le tuer avant qu'il te fasse mal. Je suis juste arrivé trop tard.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. Il avait décidé de s'amuser avec moi, avant de m'achever. Et d'ailleurs, comment en es-tu arrivé à penser que tu pouvais le tuer? demande le Survivant.

- Le plus étrange, là-dedans, ce n'est pas comment j'y ai cru mais plus tôt à cause de qui.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Qui t'as mis un truc pareil en tête?

- Dumbledore.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 16 : Et au départ, il y eut un sacrifice.

* * *

Un peu plus de deux ans plus tôt, à Poudlard.

Le cours de Snape est long, même pour Draco. Cela fait presque deux heures qu'il est assis, écoutant son parrain divaguer sur la magnificence de l'art des potions. Son esprit vogue et dérive vers le dernier rang, là où un jeune homme brun s'ennuie à mourir. Les yeux dans le vague, Draco n'entend même pas Rusard entrer et prononcer son nom.

- Mr Malfoy ? Réveillez-vous, hurle Snape.

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? demande celui-ci.

- Dumbledore veut vous voir. Rusard va vous conduire à lui.

Draco se lève, et de sa démarche élégante quitte la salle de cours. Il congédie le gardien.

- Mais, Mr Le directeur m'a chargé….

- Laissez, je sais où se trouve son bureau.

Sur ces mots, Draco tourne les talons et prend la direction des étages. Dumbledore doit suivre les élèves à la trace dans cette école, à peine Draco a atteint le phénix de pierre, que l'escalier menant au bureau directorial apparaît.

Draco se laisse conduire jusqu'à Dumbledore. La porte est déjà ouverte, il l'attend.

- Bonjour, dit-il en repoussant le battant.

- Mr Malfoy, entrez. Je vous en prie. Prenez place. J'ai une bien triste nouvelle à vous apprendre.

Draco considère le fauteuil offert mais préfère rester debout. Il sent qu'il ne va pas aimer cette conversation.

- Votre mère a eu, plus tôt dans la journée, un accident apparemment minime.

- Comment va-t-elle? Demande-t-il d'une voix éteinte, connaissant par cœur le stratagème.

- Selon votre père, bien. Mais elle souhaiterait vous voir. Je vous autorise donc à rejoindre vos foyers dans une heure par Porte-au-loin.

- Merci, Professeur, répond Draco en tournant les talons.

- C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas?

- Quoi donc, Monsieur ? demande-t-il en stoppant tout mouvement.

- Les sentiments, Mr Malfoy. Vous n'en montrez rien, pourtant je suis sûr que l'état de votre mère vous préoccupe.

- Effectivement, dit-il dans une nouvelle tentative de fuite.

- C'est l'amour, Draco. Il est plus fort que vous, dit le vieil homme. Savez-vous comment Harry a survécu à Voldemort ?

- Non, répond le jeune, ne relevant même pas la mention de son, soit disant, pire ennemi dans la conversation.

- Grâce à cet amour, pur et inconditionnel que lui portait sa tendre mère. Le même que vous lui portez.

- Quoi ? Hurle Draco, soudain paniqué.

- L'amour que vous portez à votre mère, bien sûr, susurre le vieil homme dans un sourire. Lorsque Lily Potter s'est interposée entre Voldemort et Harry, elle a fait appel à la magie originelle. Une sorte de magie que seules les âmes les plus fortes peuvent invoquer.

- Je ne comprends pas, quel est le rapport avec ma mère?

- Il n'y en a aucun. La puissance magique que possédait Lily Potter combinée à son amour inconditionnel pour son fils, a suffit pour réduire en poussière les forces de Voldemort, explique le vieil homme. Pour être honnête avec vous, Harry n'est en rien responsable dans la déchéance passée de Voldemort. C'est le bouclier que Lily a crée en se sacrifiant qui a détruit Voldemort.

- Donc Harry n'est pas plus capable qu'un autre de tuer Voldemort, demande Draco, une lueur d'angoisse dans le regard.

- Bien sûr que si. Mais pas seul.

- Que voulez vous dire? Demande le jeune homme.

- Juste ce que je viens de dire.

- Où voulez-vous en venir, Professeur ? demande Draco, suspect.

- Ici, j'expliquais simplement qu'un jeune homme comme vous, peut, un jour peut-être, maîtriser cette sorte de magie.

- Je suis un sang pur, issu de la plus digne des lignées. Aucune forme de magie ne m'échappe, assène Draco, se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

- La pureté de votre sang n'a rien avoir là-dedans, l'important est la pureté de votre amour. Un amour tel que celui-là, pur, inconditionnel, qui ne demande rien en contrepartie, est la plus puissante des forces. Elle peut vaincre n'importe quelle force, même la plus sombre des magies noires.

- Pourquoi me dire cela ?

- Je ne sais pas, à tout hasard… Allez-y. Il faut vous hâter. Votre mère vous attend.

Sans ajouter un mot, Draco quitte le directeur pour rejoindre ses appartements.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 17 : Le début d'une vie nouvelle.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, 12 square Grimmeaux.

- Que voulait-il te dire ?

- Il voulait qu'au moment fatidique, je me mette devant toi. Pour te protéger de Voldemort.

- Pourquoi ? demande Harry, incrédule.

- Eh bien, vois-tu, dit Draco en terminant sa tasse de thé. Apparemment ce vieux fou avait compris bien avant toi ce que j'essayais de faire.

- Il savait que tu avais des … sentiments pour moi?

- C'est évident. Mais de là à savoir comment il a su….

- Surtout qu'à l'époque, même moi je te pensais être un Mangemort.

- Exactement. Tout le monde le pensait.

- Explique-moi une chose, pourquoi ne pas avoir rejoint l'ordre ? Je veux dire que comme ça, nous aurions pu être ensemble, et tu aurais quand même combattu Voldemort, demande Harry.

- C'est parce que je …. Il devait me prendre pour l'un des ….. Enfin, il ne faisait déjà plus confiance à …. Euh, j'ai mal au crâne. On est obligé de parler de ça maintenant ? l'implore Draco.

- Je suppose que non. On a bien d'autres choses à se dire…

- Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé pour le….

- Et moi donc ! Je m'inquiétais pour toi, et l'idée qu'ils puissent simplement poser la main sur toi me hérissait le poil, explique Harry. J'ai toujours su que le fait que l'on soit …..proche te mettrait en danger. Et là, vlan, tu te retrouves en première ligne.

- J'ai choisi ma place. Je le voulais. Non, en fait, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je devais le faire, pour toi.

Harry sent ses joues s'enflammer. Il a toujours su que leurs sentiments étaient forts, mais se retrouver devant leurs étendues a de quoi déstabiliser le grand Survivant. Il cherche un prétexte pour détourner l'attention de Draco.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, c'est au sujet de ta mère. Elle n'a…

- Elle est morte, je sais. J'ai eu de la peine, mais c'est passé. Elle ne m'a jamais considéré que comme un trophée à tendre à Voldemort. Alors oui, souffle Draco, elle m'a donné le jour et s'est plus ou moins occupé de moi, mais….

- Mais quoi, Draco ? demande doucement Harry, en approchant sa main de celle de son ami.

- Mais la savoir morte m'a beaucoup moins atteint que le fait que tu sois en danger, finit-il en s'emparant de la main de Harry.

D'un mouvement vif et mal assuré, Draco se laisse tomber à genoux devant Harry, enfouissant son visage dans les plis de la chemise de ce dernier. Se recourbant au maximum, Harry glisse son visage dans la chevelure lumineuse, caressant doucement la peau tendre de la nuque de Draco.

- Je t'…. J'ai besoin de toi… Tu ne sais pas à quel point…..Je ne trouve pas les mots, murmure Harry.

- Dis-le dans ma tête, lui propose Draco.

- Nous ne pouvons plus communiquer comme ça. A cause de la désertion de nos corps par la magie….

- Pourtant, c'est ta voix dans ma tête qui m'a fait revenir !

- Quoi ? s'écrit Harry, en relevant la tête de Draco pour croiser son regard.

- Oui, dans ma tête quand j'ai eu mal, j'ai entendu ta voix. Tu me disais de revenir vers toi. Que tout irait bien, maintenant.

- Je t'ai demandé de revenir, mais je l'ai vraiment dit. Comme tu entendais pendant ton coma, tu as du m'entendre de la même façon, tente d'expliquer Harry.

- Oui, je t'ai entendu me dire « Reviens, je t'en prie. » en vrai. Mais ensuite ta voix a résonné pendant ce… contact. Tu me rassurais, en disant que tout allait bien, que tu prendrais soin de moi, que je ne devais plus avoir peur…

- C'est impossible !

- Pourquoi ?

- Depuis que je me suis réveillé, je n'ai plus accès à la magie. Elle a disparu de mon corps comme du tien, donc je ne peux pas être entré dans ta tête…

- Ah oui, parce que me réveiller de mon coma en me touchant la jambe et en faisant jaillir de la magie à l'état pur dans toute la pièce, ce n'est pas utiliser la magie peut-être ? lui demande ironiquement Draco.

- Bon, c'est sûr que dit comme ça…. Y a de quoi se poser des questions. Et d'abord, c'est ton cher parrain qui a dit que la magie avait disparu de nos corps, alors si tu as des reproches à faire, tu t'en prends à lui. Moi, j'ai une excuse, j'étais dans le coma pendant un an, mon cerveau a fondu. C'est quoi son excuse à lui? Interroge Harry dans un sourire moqueur.

- Ah, Ah ! Vraiment très drôle, monsieur le grand malade, lâche Draco dédaigneux. Et je ne parle pas de ton état physique.

- Et Merlin sait que mon physique t'intéresse… dit Harry en riant.

Draco enfonce un doigt dans la poitrine d'Harry, en le fusillant du regard.

- Heureusement que je t'aime, sinon je pourrais te tuer sur place, dit Draco en se relevant avant d'être secoué d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

Harry le regarde au travers de ses larmes, partagé entre son hypnotique beauté et l'irrésistible envie de se moquer de lui encore un peu.

- C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles après un an de coma pour t'avoir sauvé la vie?

- Eh il n'y a qu'une semaine que je suis réveillé du mien, rétorque Harry.

- Comment as-tu fais pour te réveiller ? Pour moi, on sait ce qui s'est passé mais pour toi…..

- A dire vrai, je n'en ai aucune idée. D'après Hermione et mon médecin, j'aurai dû rester un légume toute ma vie, murmure le Survivant. En ce qui te concerne, je sais comment j'ai fait mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ça a marché.

- Donc, nous ne sommes pas plus avancés. Changeons de sujet, je meurs de faim…

Draco se rue, devant Harry en étouffant un grognement, lorsque un « crac » retentit près de lui.

- Mr le beau sang pur, K fera tout ce qu'il peut…. Dîtes, faire à manger. K peut faire un bon rôti pour le sang pur et le Maître….

- Tu es encore là, toi, dit Draco d'un air dédaigneux. As-tu, au moins, fait ce que je t'avais demandé ?

- Oui, il m'a apporté la lettre dès que je me suis réveillé. Kreattur, fais-nous à dîner, rien de très sophistiqué. Nous avons faim, fais vite.

- Tu lui fais confiance?

- Parce que toi non ? C'est pourtant à lui que tu as confié notre avenir.

- Tu y vas un peu fort, notre avenir. Et puis quoi encore ? Ironise Draco.

- Si tu ne m'avais pas fait parvenir cette lettre ainsi que le document, je n'aurais jamais pu te faire innocenter. Tu serais à Azkaban pour haute trahison. Sans aucun espoir de salut.

- Tu m'as fais innocenter ? demande Draco, une légère rougeur aux joues.

- Évidemment ! Tu crois qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, j'aurais pu te laisser en prison !

- Justement avec ce qui s'est passé, j'ai cru que tu m'aurais abandonné, murmure le Serpentard.

Harry se saisit de la manche de Draco. Tirant doucement sur le vêtement, il lui intime l'ordre de se pencher. Le Survivant dépose délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis.

- Quoi que tu aies pu faire, j'aurais retourné l'enfer pour venir te chercher. Fauteuil roulant ou non.

Harry ponctue son discours d'un second baiser. Les doigts tremblants de Draco viennent effleurer les marques du visage du Survivant.

- J'ai l'impression que tu l'as vraiment traversé!

- Possible, mais ça m'a mené à toi. Alors peu m'importe les souffrances, sourit Harry. Désormais, plus de menaces, plus de mage noir, plus d'excuses. Promis, assène-t-il, un air entendu dans le regard.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, assure Harry.

- Bien, ce point éclairci, il y a autre chose d'important à régler.

- Quoi ? demande Harry, un peu angoissé.

- Une douche !

Tout en conservant la main de Draco dans la sienne, Harry éclate de rire, entraînant ce dernier vers les escaliers.

- Première porte à droite sur le premier palier, tu trouveras une salle de bain toute équipée.

- Et des vêtements propres ?

- Ah oui, Ron doit amener tes affaires ce soir.

Harry réfléchit un instant, une lueur triste passe dans son regard.

- Deuxième étage. La dernière chambre au fond du couloir. Tu devrais trouver ce qu'il te faut.

- Je fais vite, dit-il en montant les marches deux par deux. Eh, tu ne disparais pas, tu as une promesse à tenir.

Draco ne laisse pas le temps de se remettre à Harry qu'il a déjà disparu.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 18 : Et que personne ne se mette entre nous!

* * *

Installé à la table de la cuisine, Harry se débat comme il peut face aux deux harpies.

- Eh moi, je vous dis de partir. Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous, soupire Harry. Draco est en pleine forme et Mr Weasley nous rejoint ce soir. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

- Mais Mr Potter, vous avez besoin de soins. Bien que Mr Malfoy aille mieux, il n'est pas en mesure de s'occuper de…

La jeune infirmière trésailles. Une vision surréaliste s'impose à elle. Draco Malfoy, les cheveux encore humide, arbore une fluide chemise blanche sous un blaser de velours noir ourlé de fils d'argent, les jambes magnifiquement emprisonnées dans un fourreau noir. Sa main repose possessive ment sur l'épaule du Survivant.

- Je suis tout à fait en mesure de prendre soin de lui sans vous, assène Draco, se plaçant ostensiblement entre Harry et les deux femmes.

- Je ne doute pas de vous, Mr Malfoy mais il serait plus prudent….tente Mme Prévort.

- Qui vous emploie ?

- Mr Potter. Pourquoi ?

Draco se tourne vers Harry, le regard noir.

- Harry ? l'interroge-t-il d'une voix séductrice.

- Vous êtes renvoyées mesdames, je suis désolé, dit-t-il d'une voix qui ne l'est pas du tout. Bien évidemment la somme convenue par notre contrat vous sera versée. Une compensation.

- Mais…commence Adèle.

- Bien, Messieurs, la coupe Mme Prévort. Je suppose que nous devons partir rapidement.

- Vous n'avez pas eu le temps de vous installer, je crois, l'interroge Draco.

- Effectivement.

- Bien alors nous ne vous retenons pas plus longtemps. Au revoir, mesdames. Kreattur raccompagne ces dames, veux tu ? lui ordonne Harry.

- Bien mon Maître.

Les deux femmes quittent la cuisine, visiblement mécontentes. Draco referme la porte derrière elles. Souriant et tournant sur lui-même, il interroge Harry.

- Alors, suis-je à ton goût?

- Tu l'as toujours été, ironise le Survivant.

- Ce sont tes vêtements ?

- Non, ils appartenaient à Sirius.

- Oh ! Tu es sûr que je ….

- Oui, oui. Garde-les, pour le moment, murmure-t-il. Ils te vont très bien.

- Pour le moment, hein ? susurre Draco, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Je retiens.

- Non, s'empresse de préciser Harry. Je ne voulais pas dire que…..

- Trop tard, de toute façon tu as promis.

- Euh… Installe-toi. Kreattur a terminé le repas.

Harry prend la direction du plan de travail, judicieusement dégagé par les soins de Kreattur. Maladroitement il actionne le fauteuil vers la cuisinière où leur repas les attend. La rougeur sur les joues de ce dernier fait sourire Draco. Tout en prenant place, Draco reprend là où ils en étaient.

- Je me suis toujours refusé à rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix. Je savais par mon père que Voldemort se méfiait de Snape. Comme je savais que c'est de lui que vous teniez toutes vos informations, je me suis dis que s'il venait à être démasqué, je pourrais toujours vous fournir des renseignements.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu n'es jamais venu nous trouver ?

- Entre autre chose. Comment aurais-je expliqué mon statut de saboteur ?

- Comme tu me l'as dit lors de notre première rencontre. Tu ne veux pas d'un monde gouverné par lui, voilà tout.

- Très convainquant, Monsieur le Survivant, ironise Draco. Même toi, alors que je venais de te sauver la vie, tu refusais de me croire. Alors l'Ordre du Phénix au grand complet sans la moindre preuve de bonne foi, m'aurait cru sur parole ? Tu réfléchis parfois avant de parler ?

- Mais Dumbledore savait pour toi, explique Harry, ignorant la remarque acerbe. Lui, il t'aurait cru.

- Tu es adorable, crédule mais adorable, sourit Draco. Ils se méfiaient déjà du jugement de Dumbledore au sujet de Snape. S'il avait pris parti pour moi, je crois bien que Lupin et toute la clique l'aurait envoyé en maison de retraite pour anciens combattants sorciers.

- Qu'en sais-tu? Dumbledore a toujours été respecté par les membres de l'Ordre. Personne n'aurait remis sa parole en doute. Mais attends, Snape a dit que tu ne savais pas qu'il était un espion.

- Severus m'a toujours sous-estimé. Attends que je le choppe, gronde Draco. Je lui ferais passer l'envie de me prendre pour un gamin.

Harry termine de servir les assiettes en regardant amusé, l'air de dégoût sur le visage de Draco.

- Ce sont des Raviolis au fromage, ne panique pas. Ce n'est pas du poison et ça se mange. Je dirai même que c'est très bon.

- Tu es sûr de ça. D'où tiens-tu un truc pareil ?

- Je crois que c'est le seul bon souvenir que je garde de ma vie chez les Moldus. Ils ont tendance à faire de drôles de choses à manger. On ne sait jamais vraiment ce qu'il y a dedans mais c'est très bon. Mange avant que ça ne refroidisse.

- Si je fais une intoxication alimentaire à cause de ce truc, je te tue, promet Draco.

- Tu es réveillé depuis, quoi ?Interroge Harry en regardant sa montre. Deux heures et tu m'as déjà menacé deux fois de mort. Tu as battu ton propre record !

- Et je pourrais encore le pulvériser ! dit-il fier de lui.

- Tant que tu ne pulvérise que ça, murmure Harry.

Draco se lève et contourne la table. Il s'accroupit en prenant les mains de Harry, se retrouvant un peu plus bas que lui.

- Je suis un râleur de première, je ne laisse jamais d'eau chaude, je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un parle pendant que je lis, je prends toute les couvertures la nuit, je dors toujours avec la fenêtre fermée même s'il fait 40 degrés dehors, je suis d'une jalousie maladive, je suis possessif comme pas permis, je suis un enfant pourri gâté. Mais tout ça n'est rien comparé à la rage que je ressens en te voyant dans cet état.

Draco s'interrompe un instant, le temps de déposer un léger baiser sur le front du Survivant, avant de reprendre.

- Souvent je vais être méchant, je te parlerai mal, mais sache que je t'aime plus que tout. Je consacrerai le reste de ma vie à embellir la tienne. Tu m'as bien compris?

- Oui, bredouille Harry.

- Très bien, ceci étant dit à table.

Draco reprend place à la table, en couvant Harry d'un regard tant amoureux qu'amusé. Les minutes s'égrainent entre les dernières nouvelles du monde sorcier, un an à rattraper, c'est long, et tendres attentions.

- Que veux-tu faire, maintenant que tu as bien mangé ? interroge le Survivant.

- Je suis épuisé ! Une sieste câline ? Propose Draco.

- Je….attend, je crois, non, je sais…. Je ne suis pas prêt pour…..

- Arrête, arrête, murmure Draco, posant une main tendre sur la main d'Harry. N'aie pas peur. Je me disais que peut être, nous pourrions nous allonger à deux et dormir. Juste dormir, comme nous le faisions pendant la guerre.

- Ah ! Euh, oui. Bien sûr. Mais il faut que …

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es gaulé comme un néon. Je ne vais pas avoir de difficulté à te porter jusqu'au lit.

- Eh ! Pour qui tu te prends ? l'interroge Harry d'un air faussement outré. Je peux encore te faire du mal, si je veux.

- Ah oui ? Je demande à voir comment tu t'y prendrais ?

- Je pourrai te rouler sur le pied. Ron dit que c'est très douloureux.

- Ah la chochotte belette! Laisse-moi rire. Viens par là, Monsieur la terreur à roulettes.

- Qu'on soit bien d'accord, ronchonne Harry. Si je viens avec toi, c'est uniquement parce que je suis fatigué et que je ne peux pas me mettre au lit tout seul.

- Oui bien sûr. Et le fait que tu me dévore des yeux depuis que je suis descendu n'y est absolument pour rien ?

- Tu es exaspérant à avoir toujours raison, tu le sais au moins?

- Je sais. Viens dans mes bras, le lit est prêt.

Soulevant doucement Harry sous les bras, Draco l'assoit sur le bord du lit, en déposant un baiser sur son front, avant de remonter ses jambes sur le matelas. Draco retire sa veste avant de s'allonger lui-même aux côtés du Survivant. Il attrape la commande de lit et redresse le dossier de sorte qu'ils soient presque assis. Draco remonte les couvertures sur eux. Il s'installe sur le flanc, un bras sous la tête, l'autre passé autour de la taille de Harry.

- Ça va ? Tu es bien installé ? l'interroge Draco.

- Oui, dit-il d'un air gêné.

Harry hésite un instant avant de poser la tête contre la poitrine de Draco, en glissant une main sur l'avant-bras de ce dernier.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 19 : Car tu serras mon exil, je serrais ton territoire…

* * *

- Alors, qu'as-tu dit pour expliquer notre relation ?

- Je leur ai raconté la façon dont tu m'as sauvé de ce piège dans l'allée des Embrumes. Le reste est venu tout seul. Comment nous nous sommes rapprochés pendant un an. Comment la peur de l'autre est devenue la peur pour l'autre.

- Et ils t'ont cru sans problème ? demande suspicieux Draco.

- Oui, enfin j'ai dû insister un peu. Mais après avoir vu l'Allecanty, personne ne …..

- Un Allecanty ? Quel Allecanty ?

- Celui que j'ai crée pour pouvoir t'innocenter.

- Tu as fait ça ? Pour moi ? Mais c'était dangereux et surtout illégal.

- Merci, je suis au courant. Et je crois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir commis quelques délits pour l'autre.

- Peut-être. Mais tu es bien plus important que moi. Il était logique que j'agisse de la sorte pour te protéger et te sauver.

- Au fait, puisqu'on en est aux confidences. Il y a une question que j'ai toujours voulu te poser, mais je n'ai jamais osé….

- Vas-y, je t'écoute, lui dit Draco avec un regard encourageant.

- Eh bien, voilà, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi moi.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Pourquoi je t'ai choisi plutôt que Voldemort ?

- Non. Pourquoi et comment tu as pu ressentir quelque chose pour moi. Alors qu'il y avait des dizaines de filles et de garçons, d'ailleurs, qui auraient tout donné pour avoir ton attention.

- Justement parce qu'ils étaient près à tout !

- C'est uniquement parce que je te résistais alors, dit-il un peu triste.

- Oui et non. Tu m'as toujours défié. Me battre contre toi a toujours été ma plus grande source de plaisir. Tu n'as jamais eu peur de moi. Il y a toujours eu ce « truc » entre nous, sans que je puisse l'expliquer. Mais un jour, tout a changé. J'avais peur pour toi, peur de ce qui allait t'arriver.

- Comment ?

- Comment quoi ?

- Tu as dis qu'un jour tout a changé. Pourquoi ?

- Le dragon. Avant le dragon, tu as souvent été en danger, mais c'était toujours par hasard. Et je ne le savais qu'une fois le danger écarté. Et quand j'ai su ce qui t'attendait ce jour-là, j'ai eu peur que tu ne t'en sortes pas, dit Draco, un peu ému. J'ai prié tous les dieux existants dans l'espoir de t'aider. A ce moment-là, j'ai compris. Ce que je ressentais pour toi n'était pas de la haine mais autre chose. Il m'a fallu un an pour mettre un mot dessus, souffle-t-il. Et la fin du tournoi est arrivée, j'ai su que Voldemort était revenu.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? dit Harry, l'encourageant du regard à continuer.

- Mon père ne cessait de me répéter que Voldemort me voulait dans ses rangs. Je me suis engagé tout de suite dans l'espoir de trouver le moyen de le tuer. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour te mettre hors de danger le plus longtemps possible. Mais un jour, je n'ai pas pu empêcher le piège de se refermer sur toi. Donc je suis venu te chercher…

- Au risque de te faire prendre !

- Oui et alors ! dit Draco en secouant sa chevelure blonde. C'était loin d'être la première fois que je prenais des risques. Avoir tuer Bellatrix sous le nez de Voldemort sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, n'était pas non plus sans danger.

- C'est toi qui l'as tué !

- Oui, je ne te l'ai jamais dit ? Quand j'ai su qu'elle était responsable de la mort de Sirius, je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Je l'ai abattue.

- L'Ordre a toujours pensé que Voldemort l'avait tué lui-même parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à me ramener quand ils ont attaqué Poudlard la première fois.

- C'était bien pensé. Il aurait pu le faire, mais je suis arrivé avant lui. J'ai fait croire à un suicide. Elle était assez folle pour le faire.

- Pourquoi la tuer ? Tu ne connaissais pas Sirius.

- J'en avais entendu parler. J'aurais aimé le rencontrer. Son caractère et sa rébellion m'ont toujours fait envie. Et je savais qu'il était ta seule famille. J'ai vu l'état dans lequel sa mort t'avait mis. Alors….

- Alors tu as tué Bellatrix pour moi ?

- C'est ça, pour lui faire payer le mal qu'elle t'avait fait en le tuant.

- C'est bien plus fort que je ne le pensais !

- Quoi ?

- Ce que tu ressens pour moi. Je n'imaginais pas que tu pouvais m'aimer à ce point.

- Si tu savais. Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi. Même avant le dragon, je me suis battu pour être le meilleur. Pour que personne d'autre que moi ne reçoive ton attention. En y réfléchissant bien, du jour où je t'ai vu, il n'y a plus eu que toi qui aies compté.

- C'est étrange, parce que, moi, je te détestais vraiment.

- Je n'en doute pas, j'ai tout fait pour.

- Pourquoi ça ? demande perplexe Harry.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu être l'amoureux transi qui t'attendrait à la maison après ton grand combat.

- Tu préférais être mon souffre-douleur ?

- Souffre-douleur ! rit Draco. Tu plaisante, j'espère? La belette m'a fait bien pire que toi.

- Quoi ? Non, j'ai toujours été le pire de tes cauchemars. Tu tremblais rien qu'en me voyant au bout du couloir.

- Tu n'as jamais su décrypter mes émotions, sourit-il. Si je me contractais à ton approche, c'est uniquement d'excitation. Rien qu'à l'idée d'une confrontation avec toi, je pouvais sentir tout mon corps se tendre de plaisir.

- Mais je n'en ai jamais rien su ! Comment arrivais-tu à te contrôler ? Du jour où j'ai compris que tu étais bien plus pour moi qu'un simple espion, je n'ai eu de cesse de chercher des stratagèmes pour t'approcher, te toucher, te sentir…

- J'avais remarqué. A ton avis, pourquoi ai-je mis autant de détermination à garder mes distances en public ?

- Tu voulais protéger ta couverture, répond Harry, un peu déçu.

- Bien sûr. Il le fallait, sinon ma mission aurait échouée et tu aurais été encore plus en danger que tu ne l'étais déjà.

- Donc c'est moi que tu protégeais, propose Harry avec un espoir non dissimulé.

- Ah enfin, tu comprends. Je te l'ai dit, tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait dans le but de te protéger.

Harry se cale un peu plus confortablement contre le torse de Draco en affichant un sourire ravi.

- Et je peux savoir ce qui te rend si heureux? l'interroge Draco, imitant son sourire.

- Je suis heureux. En fait, tu as vraiment des sentiments pour moi. Et c'est tant mieux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que moi aussi, je tiens vraiment à toi.

- Merci Merlin ! La lumière a enfin atteint ton cerveau. Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais mis ma vie en jeu pour une cause perdue, si je n'étais pas réellement épris de toi ?

- Euh, non. Tu n'aurais sacrifié ta vie que pour quelque chose de primordial. Et savoir que je suis la raison de ton sacrifice me rend heureux. Mais attention, pas de blague, ne recommence pas.

- Je commence bien ma nouvelle mission, alors.

- Quelle mission ? demande Harry suspicieux.

- Embellir ta vie.

Harry se sent rougir, et cache son trouble en enfouissant son visage dans le torse de Draco. Ce dernier sourit, bien conscient de la manœuvre du Survivant.

- J'aime bien quand tu rougis. Ne te cache pas, rit Draco. A Poudlard, les couleurs sur tes joues étaient le seul moyen, pour moi, d'être sûr de ce que tu pensais.

- C'est pas juste !

- Pourquoi ? dit Draco avec un sourire.

- Tu ne rougis jamais et ton visage est toujours impassible. Comment je fais, moi, pour savoir ce que tu penses ?

- Ça ne t'a jamais posé de problème avant. Pourquoi est-ce si important, aujourd'hui ?

- Jusqu'à ce que tu me sauves, j'étais persuadé que tu me haïssais du plus profond de ton être. Après l'allée des Embrumes, je me suis posé des questions, auxquelles je ne voulais pas vraiment de réponse. Par la suite, j'ai pu lire en toi, j'ai eu les réponses à mes questions. Et pour mon malheur, elles étaient bien celles que je pensais. Mais aujourd'hui, je rêve de pouvoir à nouveau entrer dans ta tête. Ta façon, complètement tordue, de penser me manque.

- Dis surtout que tu es en manque d'admiration.

- Non, dit Harry de mauvaise foi.

- Bien sûr, et le fait que je te vois comme la huitième merveille du monde sorcier n'entre pas du tout en ligne de compte ?

- Pas le moins du monde !

- Bien, rit à nouveau Draco. Je suppose, que pour rien au monde, tu ne voudras avouer ?

- Sans commentaire !

Draco laisse flotter un tendre sourire à ses lèvres. Doucement, il promène les doigts sur l'avant-bras d'Harry. Négligemment, l'air de rien, la main migre d'elle-même vers le sud. N'étant pas dupe, Harry l'attrape au vol.

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça? lui demande-t-il.

- Je fais le tour du propriétaire. Tu te rends compte que je ne t'ai jamais vu ou touché qu'habillé. C'est frustrant, insiste Draco.

- Tu sais, commence Harry d'un air gêné. Je suis un peu…abîmé. Mon corps n'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attends.

- Comment pourrais-tu savoir à quoi je m'attends?

- J'ai vu tes pensées et tes rêves. Alors je sais. Eh puis, il y a encore une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite.

Draco dégage sa main d'un geste leste de l'emprise du Survivant. Poursuivant ses explorations, il demande.

- Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

- Eh bien, toute la partie basse de mon corps est ….endormie. Elle ne réagit pas….plus comme cela devrait être.

Harry choisit chaque mots, cherchant à exprimer sa détresse de la façon la plus claire sans avoir à prononcer les termes fatidiques.

- Vois tu, j'ai pu remarqué que mon anatomie est un peu ….fatiguée. Je n'ai pas la force de faire certaines choses du genre … intimes….

- Intimes ? Comment ça, intime ? interroge Draco, d'une voix neutre.

- Intime comme dans notre intimité, à toi et moi. Et les choses que tu voudrais que l'on fasse ensemble…

- Ah oui, je vois. Tu veux dire, intime comme avoir une érection.

- Argh, s'étrangle Harry. C'est brutal comme façon de parler, mais c'est ça.

- Tu sais ce qu'est une érection ? demande sérieusement Draco.

- Bien sûr !

- Ah, bien, je me disais que comme tu es en train d'en avoir une, tu ne devais pas vraiment savoir ce que c'était.

Harry rive son regard sur la main de Draco empoignant délicatement son membre dressé. Il ose un coup d'œil au visage de son ami. Un sourire radieux lui répond.

- J'étais persuadé que plus rien ne fonctionnait…

- Et tu t'es trompé ! C'est loin d'être la première fois.

- Mais le docteur Taylor avait dit que la fonctionnalité ne pouvait….

- Vérifions donc la fonctionnalité… et la sensibilité.

Draco laisse glisser les doigts sur la longueur du Survivant, lui arrachant un étrange soupir. Harry ferme les yeux en caressant le visage de Draco. Une larme au coin des paupières.

- C'est ténu, lointain mais présent. Je sens tes doigts sur … moi, murmure Harry.

Poursuivant ses attentions, Draco frotte son visage sur la joue de son ami, chatouillant la commissure des lèvres de son nez.

Leurs cheveux s'emmêlant, leurs corps se soudant, leurs âmes s'apprivoisant.

- Je n'ai jamais… avec quelqu'un, murmure Harry. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire. Mon corps est…

- …..Mien. Quelque qu'il puisse être. Il appartient à mes bras, comme ton âme appartient à la mienne.

Saisi en plein cœur, Harry sent son âme s'embraser. Désespérément, il s'accroche à Draco. Sous ses caresses emplies d'amour et de tendresse, Harry se sent prêt à tout affronter.

- Je ferai de mon mieux pour être fort, avec toi, dit le Survivant.

- Je ne te demande pas d'être fort, fier et courageux. Je veux que tu sois toi. Et si cela veut dire que je doive te porter jour après jour, je serai honoré de pouvoir t'aimer, chaque jour.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sacrifie ta vie pour …

- Tais-toi ! Je ne sacrifie rien. Je t'aime et je veux être avec toi.

Draco prend d'autorité les lèvres d'Harry, jouant nerveusement à les mordre puis à les caresser de sa langue. Sa main courant toujours sur le membre plus que répondant d'Harry, il décide de pousser plus loin sa démonstration.

Draco soulève les draps, il vient s'allonger sur le corps meurtri d'Harry. D'une main, il fait s'abaisser le dossier du lit. De l'autre, il lui déboutonne la chemise. Ses yeux découvrent l'affreuse vérité.

Les cicatrices marbrant son corps frêle, la peau frissonnant d'être toucher, le souffle marquant l'appréhension de la première fois.

- Je voudrais te montrer que tout n'est pas que douleur, murmure le blond, comme pour apaiser les craintes d'Harry.

- J'ai confiance en toi …

Les mots meurent dans sa gorge. Harry se laisse submerger par la douce sensation des lèvres de Draco se posant sur la chair frémissant de son torse.

- Je serai là, pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Je prendrai soin de toi, et tu m'aimeras, lui assure Draco. Peu m'importe si tu ne parviens jamais à le dire.

- Je t'….

- Non. Si tu me le dis, je veux que ce soit ta volonté. Chut, Harry, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi.

Harry repose la tête sur l'oreiller, laissant son corps découvrir de lui-même où se posent les lèvres de Draco. Les doigts du Survivant viennent se perdre sous la chemise de celui-ci, imaginant parfaitement la musculature fine sous la peau pâle. Une striure marque le bas du dos, Harry imagine la forme de l'infâme cicatrice souillant son corps si doux.

Doucement, les mains de Draco attisent les sens d'Harry. Sa virilité, fièrement dressée, vient caresser la cuisse du blond. Un feu, inconnu jusqu'alors pour lui, embrase l'esprit d'Harry. Il imagine son corps et celui de Draco uni, se découvrant, s'apprivoisant, s'appartenant pour toujours.

Draco relève la tête, croise le regard brûlant de son ami. D'un doux sourire, il demande une permission qui lui est déjà acquise. Les derniers boutons disparaissent, la chemise glisse des bras, et échoue sur le sol près du lit.

Pour rassurer Harry, Draco le laisse lui retirer la sienne. Les doigts d'Harry parcourent nerveusement la peau immaculée, découvrant le monde qu'il veut faire sien à jamais.

- Harry, je veux que tu me possèdes. Je veux t'appartenir. De ton corps efface tout ce qui a pu être avant.

- Draco, je veux…je sais…..je vais….. Tu m'appartiens comme je t'appartiens, dit Harry, le regard planté dans celui du blond. Montre-moi comment faire.

Draco se saisit de la main offerte, la faisant courir le long de son flanc. Par une pression, il invite Harry à prendre possession de son désir. La main du Survivant caresse en douceur les chairs tendres de son compagnon, le sentant trembler de bien-être.

Les lèvres s'accrochent, les langues s'attachent, les corps s'aliènent.

Leur baiser se perd dans leurs souffles. D'un geste expert, Draco fait glisser le tissu le long de ses jambes. Hésitant, Harry vient caler sa seconde main au creux des reins de Draco, caressant la peau frémissante et délicate. Dardant à nouveau son regard d'émeraude dans celui d'orage, Harry murmure.

- Déshabille-moi, possède-moi, aime-moi.

Draco se dresse sur un coude, faisant glisser le pantalon puis le sous-vêtement de ses longs doigts, sans quitter le regard incandescent de son compagnon. Sur le flanc, Draco caresse le pal fièrement dressé de son compagnon. Il lui murmure.

- Entre en moi, fais de mon corps ton territoire et ton exil.

- Toi, fais-le. Je ne suis pas...

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase. Le souffle lui manque, son esprit brûle du même feu que son corps. Le corps tendu de Draco pèse de tout son poids sur les flancs du Survivant. Les chairs chaudes et accueillantes s'écartent, offrant un écrin de sensations merveilleuses. D'un geste calculé et lent, Draco s'empale sur le membre tendu. La fulgurance de la douleur s'efface à la sensation d'être enfin complet.

Unissant leurs corps, leurs âmes et leurs esprits.

D'une dernière poussée, Draco engloutit les dernières parcelles de son amant. Harry enfonce les doigts dans les épaules de son amant, le pressant de poursuivre l'étreinte.

Draco se contracte un instant, enfouissant ses pleurs dans le cou de Harry. Une douleur sourde se répand dans ses entrailles. Il appose une main sur le torse palpitant du Survivant.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, je suis désolé. Retire-toi. Je peux….

- J'ai mal, mais la raison de mes larmes n'est pas là. Quelque chose brûle en moi. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi accompli de toute ma vie, quoique j'ai pu faire.

Draco relève la tête souriant du regard.

Un baiser délicat, une caresse tendre, un mouvement de plaisir.

Il ancre son regard dans celui de son amant. Du bout du doigt, il caresse la peau rude sous l'yeux lacéré.

Harry sent les chairs se resserrer autour de son membre. Le mouvement est presque imperceptible puis bientôt le sang vient battre son bas-ventre.

Les secousses délicieuses emplissent son corps d'un bien-être insoupçonné. Se mouvant d'avant en arrière, Draco apprivoise sa souffrance, découvrant le plaisir que leurs corps réunis provoquent.

- Je crois ….mon corps t'obéit…je sens chaque …

Les mots meurent dans la gorge de Harry, étouffé par un cri de jouissance. Draco entame un lent et profond va-et-vient. En appui sur les biceps tendus du Survivant, Draco se soulève pour venir s'empaler violemment sur le membre d'Harry. Le gland gorgé de sang vient frapper, en une fulgurante sensation, l'intime sensibilité de Draco.

- Encore, Harry. Prends-moi….plus fort.

Harry agrippe brutalement les hanches du blond et accompagne ses mouvements. Le soulevant et l'abaissant violemment sur son membre.

Leurs esprits se brouillent, leurs corps se fondent l'un en l'autre, leurs consciences s'unissent.

La vision de Draco se trouble, tant sous l'assaut vertigineux du plaisir qu'Harry fait naître en lui que sous la sensation étrange qui l'englobe.

Prenant naissance au creux de leurs deux corps liés, une bulle de magie vient les recouvrir.

L'impression de sombrer corps et âmes les submerge. Un grondement sourd retentit lorsqu'Harry perd le contact avec la peau tendre de son amant.

L'impression qu'on lui a amputé la moitié de lui-même le fait frissonner d'effroi.

L'inconscience les cueille.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 20 : Un revenant, ou presque.

* * *

Harry reprend conscience entouré d'une lueur bleuté, un endroit vaguement familier. Mais Draco n'est pas là. Il se lève, oubliant la pesanteur absurde de son propre corps. Et il crie, parcourant de long en large cet étrange endroit.

- Draco ? Réponds ! Où es-tu ?

Il supplie, il implore, il promet.

Mais rien, il sent les larmes sur ses joues. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il pense, l'espace d'un instant, abandonner la lutte. Se laisser mourir ici. Mais…..

- Tu….tu marche ! Harry, tu es debout, constate Draco en souriant.

- Et tu es habillé, alors que tu étais nu sur moi, il y a à peine dix minutes, ajoute le Survivant.

- Détail que cela ! élude Draco, en battant l'air de la main. Tu es guéri….mais comment es…

- C'est cet endroit, cher enfant, explique la voix claire de Dumbledore. Il est magique. Vous croyez en la magie, n'est-ce pas?

- Professeur ? Mais comment ? Vous êtes mort. Nous étions à votre enterrement, tous les deux ! dit Harry.

- Je sais. Je crois pourtant vous avoir appris que la magie est toute puissante, à tous les deux, précise-t-il.

- Mais où sommes-nous? Je crois, je connais cet endroit mais je n'arrive plus à me souvenir.

- Nous sommes dans mon bureau à Poudlard. Enfin, comme je voulais le garder pour toujours en mémoire.

- Un sortilège, explique Draco, pour Harry qui ne semble pas avoir compris. Il est très puissant, je peux le sentir. C'est impossible, vous êtes mort. Quand bien même votre esprit aurait survécu à votre corps, vous ne pouvez plus utiliser la magie.

- Comme toujours, mon garçon, tu te montre le plus brillant de tous, le félicite Dumbledore. J'ai crée cet univers magique il y a bien longtemps. Sentant ma fin proche, alors que la guerre n'était pas gagnée. J'y ai scellé mon esprit, pour pouvoir vous aider.

- Nous aider ? interroge Harry, semblant revenir à la vie.

- Je vous dois quelques explications, jeunes gens. Prenez place, je vous prie.

De la main, il désigne deux chaises apparaissant derrière eux. De même une table et trois tasses de thé se matérialisent entre les deux jeunes hommes et le vieux sorcier.

- Pour commencer, il faut que vous sachiez que j'espérais vous préserver de cette léthargie, malheureusement étant mort, je n'ai pu intervenir. Il y a bien longtemps, j'ai compris que pour vaincre Voldemort, il me fallait me montrer aussi vicieux que lui.

Harry et Draco échangent un regard condescendant. Dumbledore, vicieux, qui l'eut cru!

- J'ai su à la minute où le Professeur Quirell est mort, que tu ne pourrais pas tuer Voldemort seul, explique Dumbledore. J'ai toujours su, que l'antique magie alliée à l'amour que ta mère te portait, avait blessé Voldemort quand tu étais enfant. Par ce geste désintéressé, ta mère a gravé en toi le pouvoir de le vaincre, mais pas seul. Pour m'en assurer, j'ai eu recours à un sort de magie noire très puissant.

- De la magie noire! Mais tout le monde y a recours chez vous, c'est pas possible ! lâche dédaigneux Draco.

- Ce que j'ai fait est encore plus dangereux que l'Allecanty.

- Parce qu'en plus vous saviez ! s'énerve Draco. Vous auriez dû l'en empêcher ! C'était trop dangereux, il aurait pu …..

- Eh oh! Je suis là! Ne parle pas de moi comme si j'étais invisible ! s'exclame Harry.

- Excuse-moi. Mais quand même.

- Peu importe. Le sort que j'ai utilisé me permettait de voyager dans le futur.

- Quoi ? Mais comment, s'exclament les deux garçons au même moment.

- Doucement, Messieurs, je nous ai réunis ici pour vous expliquer tout ceci.

Harry et Draco se calent dans le fond de leurs chaises, leurs mains intimement entrelacées. Avec un sourire attendri, Dumbledore reprend.

- Je pouvais aller dans le futur mais que sous forme d'esprit. Et voir ce qui se passait. Mais ce sort avait une contrepartie. Chaque voyage me retirait une tranche de vie potentielle.

- Comment ça ? interroge Draco.

- Hé bien, il amputait ma vie d'un nombre d'années proportionnellement au temps que je passais dans le futur. Si je restais un an pour voir comment les choses tournaient, je perdais un an de vie potentielle, explique-t-il. En revenant au temps présent, je modifiais certains faits, en espérant influer sur les événements à venir.

- De quelle manière ?

- Par exemple, de retour d'un voyage où Voldemort avait gagné, il gagnait toujours sauf pour le dernier que j'ai fait, j'ai décidé de laisser Miss Weasley se faire kidnapper par le Basilic.

- Quoi ? Vous avez laissé Ginny en danger volontairement, hurle Harry.

- Je sais, c'est mal. Mais je savais qu'il te fallait quelqu'un pour créer le bouclier contre Voldemort. Et à ce moment je pensais vraiment qu'elle était cette personne. Il vous fallait une situation où le danger vous menaçait pour vous rapprocher. Alors oui, je l'ai laissée en danger volontairement.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû. Qu'elle soit en danger ou non, je me serais rapproché d'elle.

- Peut être, mais ça n'a plus d'importance. Lors de mon voyage suivant, j'ai constaté qu'elle n'était pas la bonne personne.

- Comment ? demande le Survivant.

- Dans ce futur, Miss Weasley et toi mouriez en tentant de tuer Voldemort, dit Dumbledore.

- Merveilleux, crache Draco. Et je peux savoir combien de « voyages » vous avez effectués ?

- Trop pour les compter. Ce qui importe est que lors d'un aller-retour peu brillant, j'ai découvert l'intérêt, dirons-nous, que Mr Malfoy te portait.

- De quelle manière ? demande intéressé le dit Mr Malfoy.

- Harry venait de tomber sous le sort impardonnable de Voldemort quand tu t'es jeté sur son corps en lançant des Avadra Kedavra sur Tom. Inutile de préciser que vous êtes morts tous les deux dans ce futur, précise Dumbledore.

- Pourtant vous venez de le faire !

- Pas grave. Donc en revenant ce jour-là, j'ai compris que la personne capable de se sacrifier pour toi en créant le bouclier était Draco.

- Et qu'avez-vous fait ? interroge Harry.

- Il m'a convoqué pour me dire quoi faire lors de la bataille finale, explique Draco.

- Exactement. Je n'avais pas le choix. Ces allers et retours n'allaient pas tarder à me tuer. Il fallait que je trouve la solution. Quelques jours plus tard, je suis retourné dans le futur, et vous réussissiez à le vaincre, ensemble.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? l'interroge Draco.

- Vous le savez déjà, je suis mort. Mais mon esprit était déjà ancré dans cette réalité alternative. Je me suis réveillé ici, avec tout mes souvenirs et une vision en différée de ce qui se passait pour vous.

- C'est pour ça que nous ne vous voyons qu'en cet instant ? demande Harry.

- Pas vraiment. Avec le traumatisme que vos corps ont subi, il vous fallait du temps pour vous remettre. J'ai pensé qu'un coma magique vous ferait le plus grand bien.

- C'est une blague, exulte Draco. Il est prisonnier de son corps ! S'il s'était réveillé plutôt, les médicomages auraient pu le soigner! Maintenant il est trop tard.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard, dit laconique Dumbledore. Et sachez que cette décision, je ne l'ai pas prise seul. Nous en avons longuement débattu.

- Nous qui ?

- Et bien, Albus et moi-même, Mr Potter, explique le Dr Taylor.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 21 : La vérité, enfin…..**

**

* * *

**

**- Bonjour mon ami, dit Dumbledore, en serrant Damien dans ses bras. **

**- Vous ? Mais…. **

**- Si cela ne te dérange pas, Albus, je vais prendre la suite. **

**Le Docteur Taylor s'assoit dans le vide, Harry se redresse pour le retenir mais une chaise se matérialise derrière lui. **

**- Voilà. Comme vous le savez déjà, je suis un Cracmol. Albus et moi, nous sommes rencontré alors que je faisais quelques observations à Sainte mangouste, commence Damien, en se tournant vers Dumbledore. Il était jeune, fougueux et têtu comme une mule. **

**- Tu exagère! rit doucement le vieux professeur. J'étais juste un peu trop zélé. **

**- C'est une question d'interprétation. Toujours est-il, qu'il hurlait aux nez des infirmières et je cite « ce n'est pas un petit Doloris qui me clouera au lit. » Et il s'est levé de son lit d'hôpital pour tomber direct dans mes bras. **

**- L'art de raconter les choses pour se mettre en valeur, sourit Dumbledore, il oublie de préciser que nous nous sommes lamentablement écrasés au sol. **

**- Bref, nous avons sympathisé et nous sommes devenus amis, comme vous vous en doutez. J'ai étudié la Médicomagie avec Albus et en échange je lui ai enseigné la Médecine moldue. **

**- C'est bien gentil tout ça, mais que faites-vous ici, demande un brin énervé, Draco. **

**- Tu avais raison, magnifique et colérique. Vous êtes charmant, Mr Malfoy. Que diable lui trouvez-vous, jeune homme, termine Damien à l'adresse d'Harry. **

**- Euh…..il est ….lui. C'est tout, conclue Harry. **

**- Quel sens de la répartie, Harry, je te remercie, dit Draco en reniflant dédaigneusement. Je me sens beaucoup mieux d'un coup. **

**- Joue pas les demoiselles outragées! sourit Harry. Tu le sais pourtant que t'es pas commode à vivre. Mais ça me va comme ça. Je t'ai choisi ainsi, je te veux ainsi. Différent, ce ne serait pas toi. Et de toute façon avec quelqu'un de gentil et minaudant, je m'ennuierai ferme. **

**- C'est de mieux en mieux, dit Draco, tentant de camoufler un sourire attendri. **

**- C'est fini la querelle d'amoureux ? interroge Dumbledore. Nous avons beaucoup de chose à vous dire, et peu de temps pour le faire. **

**- Pourquoi? Interroge Harry.**

**- Pour Damien, c'est facile. J'ai crée cet univers en l'y incluant. Il est un pilier du sort au même titre que moi. Il peut aller et venir ici, comme bon lui semble, parce que ce lieu se nourrit de son énergie pour exister. Pour vous c'est différent, je dois puiser dans mes forces, déjà limitées, pour que vous restiez. **

**- Excusez-nous, professeur. Poursuivez dans ce cas. **

**- Merci Harry. Ce qui s'est passé est assez simple. Quand Voldemort est devenu trop puissant, Albus m'a demandé de conduire la lutte du côté moldu. Nous avons donc allié nos forces pour le combattre. J'ai suivi chaque voyage. J'ai participé à l'élaboration de chaque plan pour le combattre. Dans l'ombre, comme il se doit. **

**- Pourquoi cela ? interroge Draco. **

**- Ne dit-on pas que derrière chaque grand homme il y a une femme? **

**- Oui, c'est moldu je crois, précise Harry. **

**- Et bien dans notre cas, c'est un homme derrière le grand homme. **

**- Donc vous et le professeur ? Questionne Draco.**

**- Je croyais que vous aviez déjà saisi. Mais peu importe. Lorsque vous vous êtes évanouis, j'ai tenté avec Mr Snape de vous garder réunis dans mon service. J'ai prétendu, à juste titre d'ailleurs, que vos états d'inconscience étaient liées. Qu'il serait dans votre intérêt d'être au même endroit, afin que je puisse travailler sur votre cas et vous réveiller. Malheureusement, une fois Albus disparu, le ministère de la magie n'a plus accordé le même crédit à mes travaux de conciliation Médecine/Médicomagie. **

**- Et je le déplore, marmonne Albus. **

**- Et moi donc ! **

**- Attendez, Snape vous dites ? demande Draco. **

**- Aurais-je oublié de préciser ceci? En effet, le professeur Snape connaît l'existence de cet endroit. Il a même participé à sa création. A votre avis, comment diable aurais-je fait sans lui pour vous réveiller, Harry ? l'interroge Damien. **

**- Euh…à dire vrai, je ne sais même pas comment je me suis réveillé. Donc ….. **

**- Pour faire simple, le bouclier que Mr Malfoy a déployé pour vous protéger ainsi que le sort d'Avadra Kedavra que vous avez partagé, a relié vos flux magiques définitivement. Pour vous réveiller, il fallait remettre ces flux en contact. **

**- Comment avez-vous fait ? Draco était à Azkaban et moi à l'hôpital ? **

**- C'est là que Mr Snape intervient. Lors d'une de ces visites autorisées par le ministère, il a prélevé un échantillon de votre sang, où votre magie circule. Il me l'a remis et le tour était joué. **

**- Mais la magie a déserté nos corps. Snape lui-même me l'a confirmé, assure Harry. **

**- Harry, depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que Severus est un homme plein de ressource. Il lui était facile de dissimuler la magie qui court dans vos veines. **

**- Pourquoi faire ça ? demande Draco. **

**- Je vous l'ai dit. Vos corps avaient besoin de repos. Si nous vous avions réveillé tout de suite, je ne suis pas sûr que vous ayez survécu. La puissance magique consumée par ce sort était considérable. Au point d'avoir puisé dans votre énergie vitale. Il était nécessaire de laisser du temps à vos corps pour reconstituer cette énergie. **

**- Vous nous avez laissé dans le coma exprès ! s'énerve Draco. **

**- Calmez-vous, jeune homme. Sans cela vous seriez mort, tous les deux. Ce que vous avez fait pour Harry est très dangereux. Vous auriez pu y rester. **

**- Et alors! C'est ainsi que cela devait être, dit-il. **

**- Quoi ? Mais quoi? Draco, que veux-tu dire? **

**- J'ai fait mes recherches aussi, explique, posément Draco. Toutes mes sources m'ont dit la même chose, un tel sort de protection ne peut aboutir qu'à la mort de celui qui le lance. **

**- Donc tu voulais te sacrifier pour de vrai ! Mais Draco, non. Tu ….non. Je ne veux pas, je….. **

**- Ce qui est fait est fait. Et puis ça, c'est bien fini, non ? Je suis vivant, et en meilleur état que toi en plus, dit Draco, timidement, un sourire aux lèvres. **

**- Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil ! hurle le Survivant, enfonçant Draco dans son siège de la main. **

**- Promis, promis ! Allez, calme-toi. Tu vas nous faire une syncope. **

**Draco attrape Harry par le bras et l'attire à lui, le faisant tomber lourdement sur ses genoux. D'une main, il maintient Harry contre sa poitrine, de l'autre il lui caresse la joue. **

**- Ne fais pas la tête. C'est une belle preuve d'amour, non ? **

**- Tu ne me l'aurais jamais avoué ? Sois franc, s'il te plait. **

**- Tu n'avais pas besoin de le savoir. Regarde, nous sommes vivants, plus ou moins en bonne santé. Nous avons la vie devant nous. Je prendrai grand soin de toi. Tu verras, nous serons heureux ensemble. **

**- Tu resteras avec moi? Toujours? L'interroge Harry. **

**- Bien sur! De toute façon, où veux tu que j'aille? Il n'y a que toi pour me supporter. **

**- C'est loin d'être un compliment. Je me fais l'impression d'être une roue de secours. **

**- Il vous aime, jeune homme. Bien plus qu'il ne pourra jamais vous le dire. Comment croyez vous qu'il ait réussi à créer ce lien sans ça? Intervient Damien. **

**- De quel lien parlez-vous? Demande Harry.**

**- Eh bien de celui qui vous a permis de tuer Voldemort, bien sur, s'exclame Dumbledore. **

**- Il va falloir nous expliquer, parce que là je ne comprends plus rien, demande Draco. **

**- Mais alors vous ne saviez même pas comment vous avez fait pour le protéger, répond, abasourdi Dumbledore. **

**- Eh bien, je me suis mis devant lui comme vous le vouliez. Il n'y a pas plus à dire, confirme Draco. **

**- Bien au contraire. N'y a-t-il pas eu certains événements ou faits étranges qui aient jalonné votre histoire avec Harry? L'interroge le vieux professeur. **

**Draco attarde son regard sur le vieil homme avant de se concentrer sur les lèvres de Harry. L'éclat de la compréhension brille au fond de ces pupilles. **

**- Eh oui! Vous croyez sûrement qu'il ne s'agissait que de legilimencie. Comme vous vous trompez! S'exclame Dumbledore. L'amour que vous ressentez pour lui ajouté à la puissance rarement inégalée de vos pouvoirs, a crée ce lien. Il vous était d'ailleurs nécessaire pour le vaincre. **

**- Je connaissais déjà les sentiments qui m'habitaient, explique Draco. Depuis plusieurs années quand ça a commencé. **

**- Vous saviez ce que vous ressentez mais lui non, explique Dumbledore, en pointant Harry du doigt. **

**- Que voulez-vous dire, professeur? Interroge Harry. **

**- Eh bien, commence Dumbledore. **

**- S'il vous plait, professeur. Laissez-moi lui expliquer, demande Draco. **

**Albus opine de la tête, invitant Draco à poursuivre. **

**- Pour que ce lien se crée réellement et qu'il te soit d'un quelconque secours lors de ton combat, il fallait que tu éprouve les mêmes sentiments que moi. Si mon amour n'était pas réciproque, mon sacrifice aurait été vain. **

**- Et c'est cet amour que vous vous portez l'un l'autre qui vous a sauvé, complète Dumbledore. **

**- C'est pour ça que Ginny ne me convenait pas. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, enfin si mais pas comme je t'aime, dit Harry en regardant Draco. **

**Draco est ébahi, il contemple son amant, sans prêter attention aux rires étouffés qui les entourent. D'une main, il capture la nuque d'Harry. Une pression délicate incite Harry à se pencher sur le visage de Draco. Leur baiser est doux. Harry veut y glisser toute son affection, pour que Draco comprenne qu'il l'aime pour toujours. Leur étreinte se fait plus charnelle, les mains disparaissent sous les vêtements, mais…. **

**- Si vous permettez, messieurs, intervient Dumbledore. Il y a encore une petite chose. C'est le mélange ultime de vos flux magiques qui vous a conduits ici. Tout ce qui était endormi est à présent réactivé. **

**- Comment ça, tout ? interroge, perplexe, Harry. **

**- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Il est temps pour vous de partir. **

**- Mais…. **

**- Je suis désolé, Harry, je n'ai plus la force de vous garder ici. **

**- Je ne vous reverrai jamais, vous…. **

**- Tant que Damien sera en vie, tu pourras me donner de tes nouvelles et avoir des miennes. Mais je suis fatigué, j'ai vécu bien plus que nécessaire. J'ai envie de partir, d'être enfin libre de cette existence. **

**- Pourquoi ne partez vous pas dans ce cas ? L'interroge Harry. Votre devoir est accompli. **

**- Il m'attend. Vous le comprenez, j'imagine, explique Damien. **

**- Je ne le comprends que trop bien, dit Draco, resserrant sa prise sur Harry. **

**Harry contemple le regard hagard de Draco avant de reporter son attention sur Dumbledore. **

**- C'est un adieu, alors ? L'interroge-t-il, connaissant d'avance la réponse. **

**- Oui, mon garçon. Mais tu n'as plus besoin de moi. La vie est ainsi, les plus âgés finissent par s'en aller. Il vous appartient désormais de vivre votre vie. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis heureux ici. **

**- Je l'espère, professeur. Adieu donc, dit Harry, en se blottissant dans les bras de Dumbledore. Vous allez me manquer. **

**- Toi aussi. J'aurais voulu pouvoir prendre mieux soin de toi. Malheureusement, nous n'en avions pas le temps ni l'occasion. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je crois qu'il y a ici un jeune homme tout disposé à le faire, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire complice. **

**Harry se retourne pour voir Draco discuter vivement avec le Dr Taylor. Son ami sourit, Harry sens ses lèvres s'étirer sans savoir vraiment ce qui le fait sourire. Il se sent bien, ils seront bien ensemble. Harry s'en retourne vers Draco, il lui saisit la main. Draco serre la sienne plus que nécessaire, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est là avec lui, mais garde son attention sur le Dr Taylor. Ils poursuivent leur conversation. **

**- Bien, laissez-nous un peu de temps. Disons en début de soirée, ça vous va ? Interroge Draco. **

**- Parfait, de toute façon je comptais passer la journée avec Albus. A ce soir, jeune homme. Amusez vous bien. **

**- Bonne journée, dit Draco. Professeur, je suis content d'avoir pu vous rencontrer une dernière fois. Ce fut très instructif. Bonne continuation. **

**- Draco, tu exagères. Il est…mort, il ne…. **

**- Ne le réprimande pas, Harry. Il a raison. Je vais continuer encore un peu, n'est-ce pas, Damien ? **

**- Tu as intérêt. Mort ou vif, si tu me laisses, je te le ferais regretter. **

**- Bien adieu, mes amis. Vous allez bientôt partir, dit Dumbledore, visiblement ému. **

**- Je sens le sort se dissiper, confirme Draco. Je sens à nouveau mon corps. Adieu, professeur. **

**Draco passe un bras autour des épaules d'Harry. Ce dernier sourit tristement en faisant de petits signes d'adieu à son professeur préféré et décédé. Damien reproduit le geste de Draco, caressant doucement le bras d'Albus. Une éblouissante lumière sépare à présent les deux couples. Elle court vers Harry et Draco pour les engloutir complètement. Une chaleur intense prend Harry par surprise, vite suivie d'un picotement douloureux dans le bas du corps. Il se sent mal, il croit défaillir. Mais la sensation du corps de Draco s'accrochant à nouveau au sien lui fait oublier toute douleur. **

**- Te voilà enfin rien qu'à moi, dit Harry. **

**- A toi et rien qu'à toi. Je n'ai jamais appartenu qu'à toi, murmure son amant, sentant le membre vif au plus profond de ses entrailles. **

**Harry agrippe les hanches de Draco pour l'abattre brutalement sur son pal fièrement dressé. Draco hoquette de surprise. La force des coups est de plus en plus puissante. Une larme coule le long des cils soyeux du Survivant. **

**- Je….vais le faire….Tes bras ne sont pas assez fort, halète Draco. **

**- Non, je ne veux pas…. **

**- Tu veux que je me relève…. **

**- Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses, je viens de comprendre. Je vais te montrer. **

**Harry attire son amant contre son torse. Il dépose un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Il lui murmure. **

**- Ferme les yeux, j'ai quelque chose à te faire découvrir. **

**Draco se sent lourd, il bascule vers l'avant lorsque ses jambes perdent le contact avec le lit. Une caresse discrète attire son attention sur sa chute de rein. Du genou, Harry frotte ses cuisses un peu au-dessus de son propre membre ancré en son amant. Draco sourit. **

**- Tout est réactivé…. **

**- Et tu n'as encore rien vu. **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 22 : Et enfin ton corps…..

* * *

Leurs deux corps soudés continuent leur ascension avant de basculer. Harry se retrouve au dessus de son amant. Délicatement il le dépose sur le sol.

- Tu es prêt, amour ? L'interroge t il. Draco acquiesce.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Harry enroule les jambes fines et graciles de Draco autour de ses hanches. Prenant appui sur ses genoux, il commence à le marteler avec insistance.

Chaque râle, chaque murmure, chaque gémissement font accélérer les coups de reins. Harry empoigne avec délicatesse le membre frémissant de Draco. D'un mouvement ample et désordonné, il caresse les veines saillantes, les bourrelets de chair, les replis de peau.

- Ah ! Harry, plus vite, …..plus fort, …..plus…

- Plus quoi, amour ? Demande Harry.

- Qu'importe, je veux plus ! Lui ordonne-t-il.

Harry sourit, et prolonge volontairement la torture en ralentissant ses mouvements. Un grondement sourd s'élève d'en dessous. Il sourit de plus belle.

En un dernier va-et-vient mêlant leurs deux corps, Draco se libère. Il se laisse retomber sur le sol, goûtant avec délectation à la sensation unique d'une explosion orgasmique décuplée par les derniers soubresauts du membre d'Harry en lui.

- Draco, je …..Je t'…..aime, hurle Harry en se libérant à son tour dans le corps de son amant.

Leurs corps encore entrelacés, ils reprennent difficilement leurs respirations. Perdus dans les limbes du plaisir, Draco et Harry goûtent au bonheur pour la première fois de leur vie. Après de longues minutes où les battements de leurs cœurs et le rythme de leurs respirations se sont accordés, Draco encense son amant avec enthousiasme.

- Tu as été au-delà de tout ce que je pouvais imaginer !

- Tu as aimé ? Interroge Harry, à mi-voix.

- Si j'ai aimé? Répète Draco. Je n'ai jamais rien connu de si puissant et délicieux de toute ma vie. A part peut-être, le jour où tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois.

- Tant mieux, parce que j'espère recommencer souvent !

Harry se laisse rouler sur le côté et tombe lourdement sur le sol, près de Draco. Il enfouit le visage dans le cou tendre inondé de cheveux d'or. Il respire à pleins poumons cette peau délicate, du bout du doigt, il caresse la paume offerte.

- Viens plus près, mon amour. N'étions-nous pas censé nous endormir sagement ? Questionne l'ancien Serpentard.

- Hum….Il est encore temps. Il doit être deux ou trois heures de l'après midi. Une sieste câline ? Ironise Harry.

Draco hoche de la tête avant de tendre le bras vers le lit pour attraper une couverture. Il grogne en se rendant compte que son bras est trop court. Il esquisse un mouvement pour se redresser quand Harry l'arrête de la main.

- Regarde, dit-il en souriant.

Sans relever les yeux de son amant, il fait venir à eux deux oreillers et une couverture.

- Soulève la tête, intime-t-il à son amant.

Draco s'exécute, et l'oreiller vient se placer confortablement sous sa chevelure. Il sourit, enfonçant la tête dans le tissu moelleux.

- Comment? Interroge celui-ci.

- Magie sans parole, bien plus développée que tout ce que j'avais réussi à faire auparavant.

- Tu es extraordinaire. Tu es encore plus puissant qu'avant. Ils n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ces foutus Mangemorts ! Tu vas les écraser.

- Nous, répond Harry.

- Nous ? Répète Draco.

- Essaye, lui ordonne Harry.

Draco regarde le rideau grand ouvert par lequel la lumière du soleil lui irrite les yeux. Avant même qu'il ne formule réellement la pensée de le voir fermé, il se ferme. Il regarde Harry qui lui sourit.

- Tu es extraordinaire, amour, reprend Harry avant de se caler confortablement contre Draco et de se laisser submerger par le sommeil.

* * *

Vraiment je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir tant tarder à poster la suite. Désolée.


End file.
